Petite Soeur
by Noan
Summary: Note importante! Yaoi et Hétero HPDM, BZOC et peut être d'autres...Une jeune fille de Beaubâtons s'incruste dans le monde de Poudlard et va y mettre son grain de sel. Mais ce changement d'établissement va faire basculer son destin...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais, je devrais pas, j'en ai tout plein en cours. Mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête.  
Donc en résumé... Une nouvelle jeune fille s'incruste dans le monde de Rowling et va y mettre son grain de sel. Et son destin va basculer au contact d'Harry, Draco, Blaise et les autres.  
Attention Yaoi HP/DM et un peu hétéro BZ/OC 

Chapitre1: la répartition

Harry trépignait d'impatience devant la porte du Manoir Black. Il avait passer son premier été loin des Dudsley. Malgré la menace grandissante de Voldemort, il venait de passer les plus beaux jours de sa vie. En effet, Dumbledort avait trouvé le moyen de délivrer Sirius du Voile et celui avait été innoncenté du crime de Pettigrow. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes...minus les mangemorts, bien entendu.

"Sirius, dépêche toi, on va être en retard pour le train, hurla Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- C'est bon Harry, j'arrive, répondit son parrain en descendant les dernières marches." Donc, ce fut sous les insultes désuètes de Mme Black qu'ils prirent le chemin de la gare.  
Sur les quais moldus de la gare londonienne, les jeunes femmes se retournaient sur les deux magnifiques spécimens de la gente masculine qu'étaient Sirius et Harry. Il faut dire que Sirius avait repris du poids depuis son séjour forçé derrière le Voile et flirtait avec la 40ène avec classe et désinvolture. Sa longue chevelure noire battait doucement ses reins à chaque pas et son regard amusé tournèrent la tête à bon nombre de femmes. La haute silouette finement sculpté d'Harry fit autant défait. Comment résister à cet intense regard émeuraude et cette coiffure semblant clamé "je viens de passer une douce nuit de folie.  
Et c'est en divisant gaiement de quidditch qu'ils passèrent la barrière le permettant de reprendre pied dans le monde sorcier. Harry fut immédiatement accaparé par ses amis et après un dernier signe de la main à son parrain, il monta dans le train.

Ginny cherchait un compartiment pour s'installer. Elle souhaitait pouvoir être tranquille et les filles de sa classe étaient loin d'être calme, toujours à glousser pour tel garçon ou pour telle nouvelle tenue.  
Dans un des compartiments, elle avisa une jeune fille toute seule qui semblait perdue dans ces pensées.  
Je pense que je devrais avoir la paix ici, pensa-t-elle  
" Exuse moi, je peux m'installer avec toi? demanda le jeune fille à la chevelure de feu.  
- Oh oui, si tu veux, lui répondit le jeune fille.  
- Merci"  
Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
Ginny l'observa un instant. Elle semblait être nouvelle pourtant, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle fut sorti de ses reflexions par la dite jeune fille " Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Heu... non...Désolée, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part!  
- Je ne pense pas, j'arrive de France.  
- De France? Que viens tu faire à Poudlard alors?  
- Tu ne sais pas?  
- Je sais pas quoi?  
- L'école de Beaubâtons à été attaqué par des mangemorts et la directrice a décidé de fermer l'école. Alors mes parents m'ont envoyé à Poudlard. - Non, je ne savais pas. Ils en n'ont pas parler dans la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- C'est bizarre. Mais je ne devrais pas être la seule à arriver ici.  
- D'ailleurs, t'as quel âge?  
- Je vais avoir 16 ans.  
- On sera peut être dans la même classe. Ce serait bien que tu viennes à Griffondor, on serait ensemble comme.  
- Tiens qu'est ce que je vois là? La petite soeur de la belette et une nouvelle amie, dit une voix traînante à l'entré du compartiment. A tout les coups, une sang de bourbe, dit il en se marrant.  
- Malfoy, tu n'aurais rien d'autres à faire.  
Ginny ne put finir sa phrase, sa compagne d'infortune lui mit une main devant le nez.  
- Eh bien, je croyais les Anglais plus courtois. Donc, moi je me présente, je m'appelle Sianna Sicilia et, coupant la tentative de présentation de Draco, non je ne veux pas savoir ton nom, un homme qui se permet d'insulter avant de se présenter ne gagner pas à être connu. Maintenant si tu permets, nous discutions calmement avant que tu nous coupes.  
Sur ces dernières paroles, elle coulissa violement la porte au ras du nez aristocratique de Malfoy. Ginny ne put contenir plus longtemps son fou rire.  
- Ah ahahahahahah, tu...viens...de..claquer la ...porte au nez de Malfoy..hhahahahhahahahah.  
Sianna arquat un sourcil:  
- Et alors, je vois pas où est le probleme, non mais, c'est quoi cette façon de faire. Au moins en Fran.  
La porte se rouvrit tout aussi violement:  
- COMMENT OSES TU? SAIS TU A QUI TU PARLES? hurlait Draco, hors de lui.  
- Non et je m'en fous, lui déclara Sianna de plus en plus froide.  
Draco ouvrit la bouche mais fut pris de court par la voix de Potter:  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous? Encore à terroriser plus faible que soi? le nargua-t-il.  
- Potter, fit la voix de nouveau traînante du Serpentard.  
Mais une petite boule brune déboula dans le couloir pour faire face au Survivant. Les mains sur les hanches, dressée de toute sa hauteur, elle fit valoir sa façon de penser au dit Potter:  
- De quoi je me mèle? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre. C'est incroyable cette manie, tout ça parce que ceux sont des hommes, ils se permettent des "plus faibles que soi"..etc, etc, etc.  
Hermione retenait tant bien que mal son fou rire. Harry semblait vouloir se fondre dans la parois du train et Malfoy riait à gorge déployée. Sianna se retourna vivement et lui fit de nouveau face:  
- Et toi, c'est pareil, Monsieur Je-Suis-Un-Aristocrate-Alors-Que-Je-Ne-Sais-Même-Pas-Ce-Que-C'est-La-Politesse, dans le même sac que l'autre là, dit-elle en désignant Harry du doigt puis sans rien ajouter, elle rerentra dans le compartiment et ferma la porte. Ginny pleurait de rire sur son siège.  
- Tu viens d'envoyer balader le prince des Serpentards et le prince des Griffondors. OHohohoh, la tête d'Harry..hahahah.  
Dehors, Malfoy et Potter se faisaient face accusant le coup: tous les deux dans le même sac!Certainement pas.. Malfoy choisit le replit stratégique ( et non un Malfoy ne fuit pas, il choisit quand attaquer) alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le compartiment de la tornade, ayant vu le nez de Ginny dépassé pendant l'altercation.  
Hermione et Ron vanaient gentillement Harry sur son côté " à la rescousse de la veuve et de l'orphelin" tout en entrant.  
- Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'on s'installe avec vous? demanda Hermione, essyant une larme de son précédent fou rire.  
- Non, non, lui répondit Ginny entre deux gloussements.  
Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle fit les présentations:  
Sianna je te présente Hermione Granger, Ron, mon frère et Harry Potter.  
Sianna s'était levée et avait serré le main de tout le monde. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry:  
- L'homme à la cicatrice? hum?  
- Oui, c'est ça, dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
- Pas de bol," fut le seul commentaire qu'elle fit.  
Les trois autres se regardèrent étonnés de cette réaction. Généralement, quand Harry se présentait à quelqu'un, les questions fusaient, on était souvent à la limite de l'hystérie surtout chez les filles.Ils la regardèrent s'assoir à sa place et replonger son regard dans le paysage qui défilait. Plus une parole ne fut échangé entre les 4 compères et cette jeune fille.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la Répartition.

Sianna attendait patiement son tour derrière les hautes portes de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Macgonagall leur avait signifié qu'ils seraient répartis après les Premières Années. Ils devaient être une vingtaine de Beaubâtons a avoir été transférer ici, toutes années confondues. Quand vint enfin leur tour, elle s'avança aussi droite et digne qu'elle pouvait avec tous ces regards posés sur elle. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle était loin d'être moche et elle le savait et en usait... Pas très grande, elle avait une silouhette élançée, une longue et épaisse chevelure brune qui effleurait le haut de ses cuisses et une peau hâlée qui mettait en valeur ses yeux de jade pour lesquels bien des hommes se seraient damnés.  
Le Choixpeau reprenait son chant et commença à répartir les différents nouveaux élèves de manière égal dans les quatres maisons puis vint son tour:  
- Sicilia Sianna Elle prit le drôle d'objet et le posa sur sa tête:  
Je savais bien qu'un jour tu passerais par moi, je t'attendais... Bien, qu'allons nous faire de toi. TU as les qualités requises pour deux maisons. Tu as le courage et la loyauté de Griffondor mais tu as aussi l'ambition et la ruse de Serpentard. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il reprit: puisque ton frère est à Griffondor, tu seras à Serpentard.  
- Serpentard! fit la voix sans âge du Choixpeau.  
Ginny fut déçue que sa nouvelle camarade ne soit pas dans sa maison, mais elle espérait bien qu'elles continuraient à se voir.  
Sianna ne fit guère attention à l'ovation que lui réservait sa maison. Son frère? A Griffondor? Mais elle n'avait pas de frère, en tout cas pas ici! Mais elle vit Draco s'avançait vers elle et lui claqua:  
- Le petit blondinet revient à la charge?  
- Je te fais grâce de cette remarque puisque nous sommes condisciples.  
- Ca ne change pas mon opinion, lui rétorqua-t-elle et s'assit sans même lui adressé un dernier regard.  
- Eh ben celle là, tu vas avoir du mal à la mettre dans ton lit Drack, elle a un sacré caractère, le chambra son meilleur ami, Blaise.  
- Ta gueule, Blaise"  
La table se riait de son prince tandis que la nouvelle Serpentarde affichait un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Continue? Continueras pas?  
A vous de voir.  
Vous savez quoi faire!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2: Attrapeur et confidence.**

Draco pestait contre lui même. Cette gamine lui marchait sur les pieds et il ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Mieux, il appréciait de plus en plus leurs joutes verbales. Une des filles les plus intéressantes qu'il est rencontré. Dommage qu'il ne fusse pas hétéro, c'était vraiment le genre de nana avec laquelle il aurait aimé faire sa vie. Et oui, malgré sa réputation de tombeur de ses dames, le grand, le majestueux, l'unique Draco Malfoy était gay... Et il avait un petit faible pour les grands bruns aux yeux verts. ( un conseil, ne lui dîtes jamais que Potter est un grand brun aux yeux, vous risqueriez de ne plus dire grand chose après... un éclair vert, vous voyez?). Donc, depuis quelques semaines déjà, une bataille de pouvoir avait éclaté dans la _grande famille_ des Serpentards... Une étrangère débarquait et foutait tout son petit monde en l'air. De plus, il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle parlait peu, mais quand elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne vous loupait pas. Et par dessus le marché, elle faisait fi de l'éternelle querelle entre Griffondors et Serpentards. Il la voyait souvent discuter avec la Sang-de-bourbe et la soeur de la belette. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne sur elle...

Sianna, de son côté, se delectait d'être la nouvelle princesse de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. Sa langue acérée lui avait offert une place de choix dans la hiérarchie des élèves. Qu'elle fut à Serpentard, ne l'empêchait pas d'être la coqueluche de toutes les filles du collège y compris celles de Griffondors. Il faut dire que s'attaquer à Malfoy et à Potter en même temps, faisait d'elle une meneuse. Elle n'était pas misandre ou féministe mais ils étaient les deux seuls qui avaient vraiment de la répartie dans ce bahut. Même les professeurs l'adoraient, tous sans exceptions. Elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Elle vanait Potter devant Snape et Malfoy devant Mcgo, donc la côte chez les deux professeurs et en plus, elle égalait presque les stupéfiants résultats de Miss je-sais-tout Granger. "Comment mettre tout le monde dans sa poche", par Mlle Sicilia, en vente dans toutes les bonnes librairies...

Voici l'ambiance général au collège de Poudlard en début d'année.  
Sianna rentrait de la bibliothèque. Elle avait discuté tard avec Hermione sur le dernier devoir de potion. Mis à part la griffondore, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Dans sa maison, ils l'appréciaient mais comme tout le monde le sait, les sentiments ne s'ont pas de mise et il était pratiquement impossible de savoir à qui ont pouvait faire confiance. Toute à sa déprimante réflexion, elle traversa sa salle commune sans voir le corps avanchi sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Alors qu'elle commençait à gravir les escaliers qui menait à son dortoir, un sanglot la fit se retourner et redescendre.  
Elle s'approcha doucement de la source du bruit et découvrit, stupéfaite, Blaise en train de pleurer et serrant une lettre à s'en briser le poing. Il ne la vit pas contourner son siège et il susauta quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse.  
" Ah...Heu...Sian', c'est toi? bégéya-t-il.

- Que ce passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
Et inquiète, c'était peu dire. Blaise riait tout le temps et de tout. Jamis une expression de tristesse ou de contariété sur ce visage.  
- Non, rien. Rien de grave. murmura-t-il.  
- Ca ne peut être que grave. J'avais fini par croire que tu étais né avec ce sourire. Ca ne peut pas être rien.  
Elle reprit plus doucement en posant sa main sur ce visage baigné de larmes et encra son regard dans le sien:  
- Que c'est-il passé? Les larmes de Blaise reprirent de l'intensité quand il lui donna le bout de parchemin qu'il avait dans la main.  
Elle lut les quelques mots et son visage se décomposa.  
- Qui est Nela? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Ma petite soeur.  
Sianna ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa mère lui apprenait que sa petite soeur venait de succomber à la maladie.  
Alors, elle fit ce que lui dictait son coeur. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Blaise et prit ses épaules entre ses bras. Les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur elle en tremblant, nichant son visage dans l'ondoyante chevelure de son amie.  
Dans de pareilles circonstances, les mots ne peuvent apaiser la peine. Ils restaèrent longtemps dans cette position. Si bien, qu'un tendre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sianna. Blaise venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle ne se sentit pas le courage de le laisser seul, lança un "Accio couverture" et s'endormit à son tour.  
Ceux furent les rayons du soleil fictif descachotsqui la réveillèrent.  
Ils n'avaient pas bouger de place. Le premier élève à descendre et à surprendre cette scène, somme toute assez intime, fut Draco. Mais n'ayant pas remarquait Zabini, il allait lancer une vanne à Sianna quand elle lui fit signe de se taire. Et avant qui s'en offusque et qu'il fasse plus de bruit, elle lui désigna son camarade reposant contre son sein. Un visage attendri dans la salle commune des verts et argent c'est rare, alors deux?  
ET voila, ce dit Draco, à cause d'elle, je me retrouve comme un con au milieu de ma salle commune, affichant un regard de lapin rose. Mais bon, elle aussi. Elle est bizarre cet'fille. Un jour, elle est infernale et le lendemain, je la trouve dans les bras de mon ami avec un air de maman qui couve son enfant. Un jour elle est Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles et le lendemain, je fais face à la plus Griffondore de toute l'école. Je dirai, déstabilisant!  
Et je ne dis rien et ne fis rien. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille qu'on était samedi et qu'ils avaient encore 2 heures de tranquillité avant que d'autres se lèvent.  
Elle le remercia et il partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Malheureusement le choc psycologique occasionné par ce déluge de bons sentiments très rare chez lui, lui fit louppé une marche et se retrouva les quatres fers en l'air, au bas de l'escalier, une douleur atroce lui labourant la bras droit sur toute sa longueur. Son gémissement de douleur attérit dans l'oreille fine de son directeur de maison, qui tentait de retenir un sourire de fleurir sur son visage quand il le vit dans une tel position.  
" Eh bien Draco, tu en fais du bruit de bon matin?  
- Oh ca va! râla-t-il, emmenez moi plutôt à l'infirmerie, je crois que j'ai le bras cassé.  
Le professeur, magnanime ( oui, oui, oui ça arrive!), l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Mme Pomfresh.  
- Mr Malfoy, vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte. 4 fractures en une seule chute.  
- 4!  
- Oui, ça va être long à se remettre.  
- Combien de temps? paniqua Draco en pensant que le prochain match de quidditch opposé sa maison à celle de sa Némésis, Potter.  
- Il faudra compter au moins 3 semaines et encore si vous vous tenez tranquille!  
- 3 semaines, impossible! Le week end prochain, y le match! Je dois jouer!  
- Il faut vous faire une raison, vous devrez trouver un remplaçant"  
C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il rejoignit sa table pour le petit déjeuner. Blaise, Sianna, Pansy, ses deux gorilles et quelques autres étaient déjà installés.  
Pansy se jeta sur lui.  
" Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Drakychou? minauda-t-elle alors qu'elle se pendait déjà à son bras valide.  
- Tomber dans les escaliers, pas bien réveiller, dit-il en balançant un regard noir à Sianna et Blaise.  
- Et tu pourras jouer le match? lui demanda-t-il Crabbe.  
Seul un regard glacial lui répondit.  
De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, nos trois compères de Griffondor venaient d'entrer et l'état du prince des Serpentards ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux d'Harry (Allez savoir pourquoi) :  
- Qu'est qui lui arrive? demanda Harry à Ron en lui indiquant Malfoy du menton.  
-Sais pas et m'en fous, lui balança le rouquinmal réveillé. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra pas jouer le wenk end prochain, ça nous fera des vacances"  
Harry ne lui répondit, inquiet pour celui qui avait bien malgré lui, voler son coeur.  
A la table des Serpentards, il fut décidé que des tests pour trouver un attrapeur remplaçant serait effectué cet après midi même.

L'après midi s'étirait en longueur pour le pauvre Draco. 17 personnes étaient déjà venues se présenter et aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui et encore moins avec Potter. Ce match ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Blaise et Sianna l'avaient accompagné pour l'aider à faire son choix. A la fin, il se tourna vers eux:  
" Vous voulez pas essayer, je suis sûr que ça peut pas être pire.  
- Ne compte pas sur moi, lui répondit Blaise, j'ai le vertige!  
- Et toi Sian', ça te tente pas?  
- Ben, je veux bien essayer mais suis jamais montée sur un balai.  
- QUOI?  
- Y avait pas d'équipes de quidditch à Beaubâtons.  
- Essaye quand même. Rien à perdre de toute façon"  
Il lui expliqua rapidement comment utiliser le balai et elle s'envola.  
Peu rassurée au début, la jeune fille prit vite plaisir au vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Parfaitement téméraire, elle commença à faire quelques figures, de plus en plus vite. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être passée à côté de cette divine sensation si longtemps.  
En bas, Draco et Blaise la regardaient évoluer, médusés.  
- Jamais monté sur un balai, hein? Elle se fiche de moi ta copine? demanda Draco, agacé.  
- Sais pas mais c'est la plus douée qu'on est vu depuis 3 heures. Lâche le vif, on va bien voir!  
Et la petite boule dorée fut lâchée. Ni une ni deux, Sianna le repéra rapidement et au terme d'une folle course avec la petite balle ailée, elle atterit en catastrophe aux pieds des deux jeunes hommes. Et c'est couverte de boue qu'elle brandit le vif.  
- Engagée! cria Draco. Jamais montée sur un balai, hein?  
- Ben non, c'est la première fois mais c'est génial. Par contre, il va falloir que je travaille mon attérissage. Pas très féminin"  
Ils rièrent encore en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Draco darda un regrd victorieux sur sa Némésis. Cette fois-ci, la victoire était pour eux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une suite?

Vous savez quoi faire...


	3. Chapter 3

De qui Sianna est-elle la soeur?

Toujours pas trouver? Oooohhhhhh...

**chapitre3: Serpentard vs Griffondor.**

Les entraînements intensifs en vue du match prirent tout leur temps libre aux Serpentards. Sianna s'amusait comme une petite folle à courser cette fichue balle.  
Elle avait dit à Hermione et à Ginny qu'elle était l'attrapeur remplaçant des Serpentards. Apprenant ça, Ron leur dit que la victoire était dans la poche. Une nana qui n'était jamais monté sur un balai ne pouvait être une grande menace. Harry, lui, était plus réservé. Il se souvenait de sa propre entrée dans l'équipe de sa maison. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un balai quand le professeur Macgonagall l'avait repéré pour jouer. Ron lui répondit gentillement que lui était une exception, que le quidditch coulait dans ses veines... Malgré tout Harry se méfiait de la jeune fille et quand arriva enfin le grand jour, il se dit qu'il avait bien raison.

Le match avait commençé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il observait l'attrapeur adverse avec admiration. Elle semblait dans son élement sur un balai, tout comme lui. On voyait qu'elle prenait énormement de plaisir à fendre l'air et à virvolter. Il se mit en place au dessus du jeu cherchant le vif d'or tout en gardant un oeil sur la demoiselle.  
Le score était de 120 à 80 pour Griffondor au bout d'une heure de match. Harry commençait à se demander si le vif d'or n'était pas parti à un rendez vous galant.  
Dans les tribunes, les élèves hurlaient à chaque but, à droite pour Griffondor, à gauche pour Srepentard. Le commentateur, qui n'était autre que Colin ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur l'équipe des rouges et ors.  
Et enfin, il le vit. Un éclair doré lui fit levé la tête et brusquement il descendit en piquet vers la pelouse espérant détourner l'attention de son adversaire. Si la feinte de Worsky fonctionnait avec Draco, il eut la désagréable surprise qu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec sa remplaçante. Loin d'être bête, elle regarda d'abord au dessus de sa tête avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement vers le sol et bien lui en fit. Le Vif d'or virvoltait au dessus de ses propres buts. La foule lui hurlait de suivre le Griffondor, elle sourit à Draco qui était dans les gradins et prit le chemin inverse. Harry s'aperçut trop tard de son erreur et ne put rejoindre la Serpentarde à temps. Elle brandissait fièrement le vif au dessus de sa tête quand il parvint à sa hauteur.  
Colin hurla un 240 à 150 pour Serpentard. La première fois depuis que Harry était attrapeur qu'il perdait un match contre Serpentard ( Sans qu'un événement hors match ne vienne interféré dans celui ci.  
Les joueurs se posèrent et Harry vint féliciter la jeune fille:  
" Je t'ai sous estimée. La prochaine fois tu ne m'auras pas.  
- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je me suis bien amusé, mais les entraînements me prennent beaucoup trop de temps"  
Ils se serrèrent la main et les Serpentards firent une véritable ovation à leur petite princesse.

La fête qui suivit dans la salle commune des Serpentards fut une des plus belles fêtes qui s'y étaient faites. Même Snape y participa avec enthousiasme. Il pouvait imaginé la tête de sa consoeur quand elle lui remettrait la coupe à la fin de l'année. Mais Sianna ne goûta pas à la liesse générale. Elle tournait en boucle les paroles du Choixpeau dans sa tête.Ce match contre ceux qui auraient pu être sa maison, lui laissait un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Comment ça serait passé si elle était partie à Griffondor. Car malgré l'indifférence de la pupart des élèves de sa maison, elle y avait des amis. Blaise, Draco même Pansy... Et cette histoire de frère... Elle buvait sa troisième chope de Bièreaubeurre quand Draco vint la voir pour lui demander de lui parler en privé. Elle le suivit sans rien dire dans sa chambre.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Draco n'y alla pas par quatres chemins:  
" Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu viens de gagner contre Griffondor et tu fais la gueule? Quelque chose te chiffone? Tu voudrais peut-être garder la place d'attrapeur.  
- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'était très amusant mais les entraînements et tout ça, peu pour moi.  
Draco soupira de soulagement

- Alors que ce passe-t-il?  
Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle lui raconta sa répartition et ce que le Choixpeau avait laissé sous entendre.  
- Bah, t'en fais pas trop, ce truc a plus de mille ans, y débloque un peu. Et puis t'es très bien à Serpentard bien que des fois, tu as des réactions très griffondoresques.  
Un éclat d'amusement passa dans les yeux émeraudes de sa compagne. Elle se leva et lui fit une bise sur la joue:  
- Merci Draco, tu as toujours le mot pour remonter le moral" et elle sortit.  
Il adorait cette jeune fille. Vraiment c'était la fille à épouser si seulement elle n'avait pas tant de poitrine et les traits un peu masculin. Plus il pensait à elle plus une autre visage venait se superposer au sien... Harry.  
Il l'avait regardait tout le match. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, Potter lui plaisait infiniment. L'été l'avait agréablement changé. On était loin du petit gringaller qu'il avait laissé l'année dernière sur le quai 9 3/4. Il avait grandi, son corps s'était étoffé, des fesses à tomber et des yeux... Ses yeux verts qu'il ne cachait plus derrière ces immondes lunettes. Il les imagina voilés par le désir... Et un éclair se fit dans son cerveau légèrement embrumé par l'alcool et le désir naissant.  
Il se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Par Merlin, comment n'avait-il pas vu plutôt la ressemblance. Le même caractère de cochon, sa répartie acerbe, sa manie à aider les gens, sa facilité à voler et putain... ces mêmes yeux verts!  
Il souffla un nom plus qu'il ne le dit:  
"Potter"...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Merci à Niphredill pour sa review. Ca me fait énormement plaisir...

Au prochain chapitre, les explications...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4: Mlle Potter?**

Après avoir quitté Draco, Sianna retourna dans sa salle commune, le moral au beau fixe. Cette petite discution lui avait fait du bien. L'alcool aidant, elle se décida à avouer à Blaise qu'elle en avait marre qu'il la traîte comme sa petite soeur. Le dit Blaise se marrait avec Snape après s'être enfilé une demi bouteille de firewisky. Son rire s'étrangla quand il vit Sianna se planter devant lui. Au départ, elle voulait juste parler mais:  
" Oh ma p'tite soeur, lui lança Blaise en l'attranpant par la taille et en la prenant sur ses genoux.  
Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.  
- Je ne suis pas ta petite soeur, Blaise! lui cracha-t-elle en essayant, vainement, de se relever.  
Le professeur Snape ne voulut pas se retrouver entre les deux jeunes gens qui avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire, s'éclipsa rapidement, les laissant seuls.  
- Pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir? Tu veux pas rester avec moi? lui demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.  
- Bien sûr que si je veux rester avec toi mais pas comme ça, je.  
- Et comment Sianna? lui demanda-t-il soudainement très sérieux.  
Elle plongea ses yeux de jade dans les yeux de saphir du jeune homme et rougit.  
Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de vouloir lui avouer ses sentiments et elle essaya de nouveau de se lever mais deux bras puissants la privèrent de tous mouvements.  
- Comment Sianna? lui souffla-t-il. Comment veux tu rester avec moi"  
Son souffle caressait sa joue. Il était si près et elle n'y résista pas. Elle combla l'espace entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie quand elle sentit la main du brun remonter doucement vers sa nuque pour appronfondir le baiser. Une langue mutine glissa sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'entrouvrir. La langue s'engouffra cherchant sa compagne. Elles jouèrent, se caressèrent... Un gémissement fut étouffé par le baiser. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se levèrent et Blaise tendit une main vers sa compagne et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Draco se remit doucement du choc et descendit en catastrophe les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune. Il chercha Sianna puis ne la trouvant pas, il chercha sqon meilleur ami. Aucue trace de ces deux là. Avisant son directeur de maison, il alla lui parler.  
" Dîtes moi professeur Snape, vous n'auriez pas vu Sianna ou Blaise à tout à hasard?  
- Ils sont sortis, il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes.  
Draco esquissa un geste vers la sortie quand son professeur le stoppa:  
- Je pense que vous seriez de trop Draco, lui dit-il, un sourire entendu flottant sur ses lèvres.  
- Je serai... Oh, je vois...Ils ont fini par se décider." Ils échangèrent un sourire et un bonne nuit et Draco remonta vers son dortoir. Il devrait attendre demain pour lui dire qu'il savait qui était probablement son frère. Ca allait lui faire un choc!

Le lendemain, Sianna ouvrit doucement les yeux. Finalement ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa tête reposait bien sur la poitrine de Blaise et il avait bien un bras sur son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle savoura ce moment... Blaise commença à bouger temoignage de son réveil futur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un océan vert.  
" Salut toi, marmona-t-il, la voix rauque.  
- Salut, lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Bien dormi, ma belle?  
- Je n'au jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit.  
Mais le bruit d'un estomac affamé se fit entendre, évaporant ce réveil amoureux.  
- Je pense que nous devrions aller manger, rit Sianna.  
- Mmmm ouais, je suis affamé! approuva Blaise. Quelle heure est-il?  
- Bientôt midi. Sianna se dégagea doucement du jeune homme pour pouvoir enfin s'habiller. Mais le dit jeune homme ne fut pas de cet avis et emprisonna la jeune fille entre ses bras.  
- Pas avant un dernier câlin, marmona-t-il au creux de son cou"  
Sianna rit et se recâla confortablement contre le corps chaud.

Draco tournait en rond depuis neuf heures du matin.  
Mais où sont-ils? Non mais c'est pas vrai! J'ai un truc super important à leur dire et dispâraissent sans laisser d'adresse! ET JE FAIS QUOI MOI MAINTENANT!  
Pansy s'inquitait pour son ami. Elle le regardait tourné en rond dans la pièce. Il n'était même pas descendu déjeuner avec eux. Et par dessus le marché, il ignorait absolument tout le monde, même elle. Pansy savait très bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Au début, ça avait fait un peu mal... oui, bon, très mal... Et depuis elle en jouait, permettant généralement au jeune homme de se débarrasser de ses emcombrantes conquêtes. Mais oh moins, il grognait quand il était de mauvaise humeur! Mais là, pas un son, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais PAS UN SON!Et tout ça depuis trois heures.  
Quand elle vit l'heure du déjeuner approcher, elle prit son courage à deux mains ( je suis pas sûr qu'elle est vraiment eu besoin de ses deux mains... c'est une syltherine... pas réputé pour leur courage ') et secoua rudement le bondinet.  
" QUOI? hurla-t-il.  
Pansy, hésitant entre fuir ou faire face, décida malgré tout de tenter sa chance! Après tout, la première surprise passée, elle ne risquait plus un Avada Kedavra dans la figure:  
- Il est midi Draco et tu n'as pas mangé ce matin déjà, lui dit-elle d'une voie légèrement tremblante.  
- Je...heu...oui... heu...tu as raison. Désolé. On va manger.  
Puis sorti sans rien ajouter, et sans voir le visage décomposé de son amie.  
Il avait dit désolé. Il était vraiment malade. Il s'était excusé. Ca devait être très grave. Et le pire ( eh oui y a pire!), c'est qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention... Il devait être à l'article de la mort.. Et elle se jeta à sa poursuite.  
Ils étaient déjà installés dans la Grande Salle quand ils entrèrent tous les deux, affichant un sourire béat de bonheur.  
Ca s'est cool, se dit Draco. Ils vont arrêter de me faire chier à venir chacun leur tour pleurer sur mon épaule un amour impossible. Les deux jeunes amoureux s'assirent et le repas commença.  
A l'autre bon de la salle, deux soupirs de contentement se firent entendre. Ginny et Hermione fixaient le couple qui venait d'entrer. Aux sourires de Blaise et Sianna, elles comprirent que leur amie avait fini par déclarer sa flamme et que son amour était partagé.  
Ron fila un coude de coude dans les côtes d'Harry et désignant sa soeur et son amie, il lui demanda:  
" Il leur arrive quoi, là?  
- Sais pas", lui répondit son ami, tout en continuant à machouiller son bout de viande. Tout en répondant à son ami, il avait suivi le regard d'Hermione .  
- C'est deux là, on sait ce qu'il ont fait cette nuit, rigola Harry, s'attirant les regards noirs de Ginny et Hermione. Il rigola de plus belle, Ron se joignant à son fou rire.  
Même s'il se rigolait un peu d'elle, Harry aimait bien la jeune Serpentard. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble et elle n'avait aucun préjugé et surtout elle ne se gênait pas pour l'envoyer ballader. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Malfoy... D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il ne l'avait pas vu au petit déjeuner, et depuis qu'il était rentré dans la Grande Salle, il semblait en proie à une certaine anxciété. Que pouvait-il bien arrivé à son petit dragon?  
Draco patienta tant bien que mal jusqu'au dessert mais les mets à peine apparus, il se leva d'un coup et apostrpha Sianna:  
" Toi, tu viens avec moi et voyant la lueur de colère dans les yeux de la jeune fille, c'est très, mais alors très important.  
En quelques mots, il avait piqué sa curiosité. Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de se conduire ainsi avec elle. Elle se leva et le suivit.

5 minutes plutard, un hurlement se fit entendre derrière la porte. Mais Snape se leva...( Vous direz le HURLEMENT)  
" QUOI? hurla une voie féminine.  
- PUISQUE JE TELE DIS, hurla encore plus fort une voie masculine, essayant de couvrir le cri inhumain que poussait la jeune fille.  
Puis plus rien, même pas une respiration. La moitié des élèves tombèrent dans les paumes qu'à les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent.  
- POTTER!" hurla une erpèce d'hystérie brune.  
Le dit Potter sursauta violement sur sa chaise et leva ses yeux vers la porte. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Il regarda une fois, puis deux fois tous ses amis avant de se lever. Il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire avant que l'heure fatidique de sa mort ne sonne. Ce qui ne saurait tarder vu que les yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui, lui lancer généreusement plusieurs Avada Kedavra en même temps. En avançant vers sa perte, il se demandait s'il avait pensé à faire un testament et s'il avait bien noté que l'Eclair de Feu devait revenir à Ron...Et il regarda sa Némésis, souhaitant garder son souvenir.  
Une main s'aggripa violement à son épaule et le traina jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Le redressant d'un coup, elle mit sa main sous son menton et demanda avec un calme effrayant:  
" Est ce que quelqu'un trouve une quelconque ressemblance entre nous?  
- Je...et bien...si on regarde...bien...oh vous trouvez...non, de tout façon c'est impossible...si regardez, les mêmes yeux...mais non.  
- STOP", cria-t-elle coupant les délibérations des professeurs.  
Toute la salle avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Ils virent finalement le professeur Dumbledort se levait et demandait aux deux jeunes gens de le suivre dans son bureau. 1/4 de seconde et demi après la sorite du trio, les questions fusèrent. Draco était resté comme un con sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait prévu une certaine réaction mais pas ça! Il lui semblait avoir lacher une bête féroce sur Potter. Blaise le sortit de sa léthargie en lui demandant ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil:  
" Elle t'a raconté ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau? lui demanda-t-il d'une voie blanche.  
- Heu...non, pourquoi?  
- Tu vas comprendre. Et Draco lui raconta.  
- QUOI?  
- Ben voilà, tu comprends.  
- Oh putain! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu cette réaction."

Sianna tirait toujours Harry par le bras en suivant Dumbledort, furieuse. Et le pauvre Harry se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'acheve tout seul.  
Une fois dans le bureau, Sianna se remit à hurler:  
" MALFOY VIENT DE ME DIRE QUE POTTER ETAIT MON FRERE! EST-CE QUE C'EST VRAI?  
- Q..quoi? baffouilla-t-il avant qu'éclater de rire. Ahahahah..moi...ton frère...c'est la ...hahahah...qu'il n'est...jamais...hahahahaha. inventé...pour me ...faire...hahahaha...chier!  
- C'est vrai, dit simplement Dumbledort.Harry s'étrangla, Sianna blêmit. Mais avant de vous expilquer comme cela est possible, je voudrais savoir comment M. Malfoy est arrivé à cette conclusion.  
la jeune fille s'assit avant de parler:  
- Lors de ma Répartition, le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'avais les qualités requises pour Serpentard et Griffondor et comme mon frère était à Griffondor, j'irais à Serpentard et apparement Draco nous a vu ensemble et à trouver que, physiquent, nous nous ressemblions et qu'à bien y réfléchir, j'ai les même attitudes que son ennemi de toujours. Harry, qui assisté, forcé, à cet étrange entretien, sentit son coeur manquait un batement au mot "ennemi".  
- Ce que je voudrais savoir moi, c'est comment ce peut il que je sois la soeur de Potter alors que j'ai mes deux parents en France? reprit la jeune fille.  
- En fait, c'est fort simple. Quand je suis arrivé sur le lieu du meurte de vos parents, j'ai vu Harry, vivant, dans les bras de votre mère. Et en m'approchant de vous Harry, j'ai senti une deuxième aura. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'un deux vos deux parents étaient encore vivant. Mais après avoir constaté leur mort, je me suis rabattu sur la seul solution: Lily devait être enceinte et par miracle, le bébé vivait encore. Il exsiste un rituel ancesrtale qui permet de sauver un enfant pas encore né. Le fait était que vous n'aviez que quelques semaines et je dus faire vite. Je transplanais dans le petit village français d'où je venais et je vous ai transferé dans le ventre de la première jeune femme que nous croisa. Malheureusement, nous avons perdu votre trace.  
- Hein?  
- Nous avons perdu votre trace magique. Un effet du sort peut-être? Je ne vous ai reconnu qu'à la Répartition.  
- Oh ben ça! coupa Harry, j'ai une petite soeur". Un sourire d'abruti heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sianna lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet puis amusé.  
Dumbledort leur fit comprendre que la discution était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient retourner finir leur repas. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, accusant le choc. Puis Harry rompit le silence:  
" Tu sais, on pourrait faire comme si de rien été si ça te dérange tant que ça, lui dit Harry, sa tristesse filtrait dans sa voix.  
Sianna rigola et lui sauta dessus.  
- Certainement pas! Je vais en faire des jalouses! Après meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy, la soeur d'Harry Potter! Waou! Je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle.  
- Ravi que tu le prenne comme ça", lui sourit-il, se demandant tout de même si elle n'était une menace de plus pour sa santé.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Je remercie

**Redblesskid** pour sa courte mais efficace review. Je vais essayer de gagner tes compliments avec les autres chapitres. Bise

**Sahada:** je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise aussi et je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ton idée. La forme animagus me tente. Tu penserai à quel animal?  
voici le nouveau chapitre. Sianna a pris une place importante dans la vie du Survivant. Elle est devenu son amie. Elle jongle entre son amour, Blaise, ses amis, Draco et Harry... Mais l'Histoire n'attend pas et leur destin se précise...

**chapitre5: L'entremetteuse.**

JE VEUX PAS DEVENIR UN MANGEMORT!  
Draco relisez pour la vingtième fois la lettre que son père venait de lui envoyer. Son paternel avait la grande joie de lui annonçer qu'aux prochaines vacances, celle de Nöel soi dit en passant, il deviendrait un esclave. Plutot crever! Jamais il ne courberait l'échine face au cadavre ambulant. Si son père avait oublié qui il était, lui non. Il était un Malfoy!  
Il était furieux. Il arpentait sa chambre en long, en large et en travers quand son amie entra.  
" Draco? appela-t-elle voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrée.  
Celui-ci susauta et cracha:  
- QUOI?  
- Oh te fâche pas, répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? T'as pas tiré ton coup aujourd'hui?  
- Excuse, tiens lis ça, lui dit il en lui tend le parchemin frappé aux armories Malfoy.  
Elle laissa courir son regard sur les lignes et lâcha très dignement:  
- Merde! Et visiblement t'es pas d'accord!  
- Bien sûr que j'suis pas d'accord, hurla-t-il. Il est hors de question qu'un tatouage immonde salisse ma superbe peau. ET JE NE POSERAI LE GENOU DEVANT PERSONNE!  
- Calme toi, pas la peine d'hurler. Il doit bien avoir un moyen d'y échapper, non?  
- Je crois pas. Si je refuse, je perdrai tout.  
- Oui, mais si nous gagnons, tu deviendra le chef de famille sans attendre la mort de tes parents si ils le sont encore après.  
- Oui, tu as raison, je... Nous? Tu bosse avec Dumbledort?  
- Non, je bosse avec Potter! Je sais pas si tu te souviens mais c'est mon frère!

- Ah oui, oui, sur le coup, j'avais zappé.  
- Tu pourrais toujours espionner. C'est vachement plus amusant. D'autant plus que Blaise et Pansy me suivent.  
- Pansy? Blaise, je comprends mais Pansy? La fille de mangemort modèle?  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à porter un masque. Si tu n'as jamais vraiment apprècié cette fille, moi, je l'aime bien et elle est loin d'être la petite peste qu'elle semble être!  
- Je veux bien te croire.  
Draco replongea dans ses pensées. Etre espion, intéressant mais ça demandait de la réflexion. Cette voix demande beaucoup de sacrifices et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les motivations pour cela. Il devait en parler avec quelqu'un mais qui? La réponse vint d'elle même.  
- Tu devrais en parler avec mon frère, je pense.  
Il se retourna sur elle, stupéfait. Elle lisait dans ses pensées?  
- Non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées mais tu as l'air en pleine réflexion. Comme je me doute que ce n'est pas à cause de la face cachée de Pansy, j'en ai déduit que c'était ma proposition de devenir espion, lui dit-elle en riant.  
- Ta proposition? Tu veux dire qu'on t'a demander de m'offrir cette place? Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux comme des saucoupes. Au diable l'impassibilité des Malfoy, là, il était sur le cul. Dumbledort voulez faire de lui un espion?  
- Je devais attendre d'être sûr de ton choix avant de t'en faire part. Je savais que tu préférerai mourir que de te rabaisser. Tu es aussi têtu qu'un Black et aussi fier qu'un Malfoy. Mais Harry insistait pour que face attention.  
- C'set Harry qui te la demandait? Dumbledort avait peur de confier cette mission à une Serpentarde?  
- Non, c'est l'idée Harry. Dumbledort n'est pas au courant.  
- Le ptit Griffy se revolte? railla-t-il.  
- Oui, il en a marre d'être un pion et participe à la guerre et commence à faire la liste des élèves de sixième et septieme années sur lequelle on pourra compter.  
- Pas bête, ça pourrait s'avérer utile le moment venu. Il est moins con que je ne le croyais

- Non seulement il est pas con mais en plus il est super bien foutu.  
- Je sais , murmura-t-il les yeux brillant.  
Sianna ne releva pas la dernière réplique. Un quart de seconde, elle avait vu dans les yeux de Draco, la même petite flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de son frère. Se pourrait-il que ces deux là soient amoureux? Ce petit défifit pétiller les yeux de notre belle serpentarde.  
- On peut te compter dans nos rangs alors? reprit la jeune fille.  
- Bien sûr! Et à chaque fois que la marque me fera mal, je penserai à toi! ironisa-til.  
- Je ne pense pas mais je suis bien contente que tu ne deviennes pas un ennemi! Je te laisse à ton rôle de prince des Serpentards pour rallier tout le monde à toi. Plus on aua d'oreilles dans la place plus on aura de chance de vaincre.  
- Ok, je vais m'arranger pour qu'on est les plus puissants avec nous.  
- Bien, sur ce, je te laisse... Bye, dit-elle en fermant la porte.  
- Bye ma puce.  
Moi, un espion? Ce serait pas si mal après tout. J'ai toujours apprécié les rôles difficiles. Mais avant tout attrapé Potter! Pour lui parler... (ben tiens!).

Sianna, notre jolie serpentarde et accessoirement la petite soeur de Potter, retrouvait son amant au bord du lac. Une lueur de victoire brillait dans son regard de jade.

" Ma chérie, ça va? lui demanda Blaise, inquiété par le sourire serpentardesque qui flottait sur ses lèvres.  
- On ne peut mieux! Drak est avec nous et j'ai trouvé à mon frère une raison de se battre et de vaincre. J'ai trouvé un remède à sa déprime. (Ben, oui, Sirius est peut-être toujours vivant, mais lui il est toujours l'Espoir du monde magique! C'est pas rien pour un gamin de 17ans!)  
- Ah? Et tu pense à quoi? demanda le brun de plus en plus inquiet.  
- A Draco! dit-elle, ravie de son effet.  
Blaise la regardait comme un poisson privé d'eau. Elle aurait donné chère pour avoir un appareil photo moldu sous la main. Une photo comme ça, vous la ressortez quand ça va pas et après et hop! c'est reparti pour un tour. Mais il se reprit vite, trop vite au goût de sa petite ami. Il venait de comprendre et visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de le surprendre beaucoup.  
- Draco t'a avouée ses sentiments pour le balafré?  
- Non, pas exactement, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côtés de lui.  
- Je me disais aussi.  
- Mais la même petite flamme s'allume leurs yeux quand on prononce le nom de leur Némésis.  
- Et tu penses que s'ils se l'avouent, tout ira mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
- Presque. J'ai beaucoup discuter avec lui mais il semblerait que son immense pouvoir se manifeste que lorsqu'il a de fortes émotions. Jusqu'à maintenant, s'était surtout de la colère ou de la haine. Et l'amour est le plus fort de tous les sentiments. Alors il aura la puissance nécessaire pour tuer Voldemort.  
- C'est logique. Dumbledort doit compter sur un truc de ce genre.  
- Maintenant on a plus qu'à les foutre ensemble. Et on a du boulot!  
- Ok, mais on risque d'avoir besoin d'aide.  
- Je sias mais j'en parlerai à Ginny et Hermione.  
- Tu penses qu'elles seraient d'accord?  
- Je suis même sûr que Ron acceptera!  
- Alors là, je veux voir ça!  
- Tu paries?  
- Ok, on parie quoi, ma douce?  
- Laisse moi réfléchir!  
- Je sais, si je gagne, tu devras me faire une déclaration d'amour à la remise des diplômes.  
Les yeux si verts de sa compagne s'assombrit un instant puis une lueur amusé les éclaircirent à nouveau.  
- Si je gange du devras faire pareil!  
Ils se serrèrent la main pour seller leur défi. Elle se releva.  
- Bon, pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai deux rouquin et une brune à apprivoiser. Bon après midi," dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
Cette fille est incroyable, pensant le jeune homme. Il se voyait bien dans le futur avec une ribambelle de gosses. Pourvu que la guerre ne la sépare pas de lui.

Sianna avançait rapidement dans les couloirs sous les regards sans equivoques des garçons et celui jaloux des filles. Elle trouva ses deux amies de Griffondors à la bibliothèque. Hermione et Ginny travaillaient sur le devoir de sotilèges de cette dernière. Arrivée près d'elles, elle chuchota:  
" J'ai besoin de vous les filles. Je vous attend dehors."

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit les attendre. 10 minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
" Alors, que se passe-t-il? demanda avidement Hermione, sa curiosité avait été réveillé.  
- Harry est amoureux!  
- Hein? Et de qui? Ginny avait enclanché le mode commère.  
- Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous. Si ça venez à se savoir, certaines personnes pourraient être en danger.  
Ginny soupira pour la forme. Elle avait beau aimé les ragots, elle savait tenir sa langue quand il le fallait.  
- Saviez vous qu'il était gay?  
- Même s'il ne nous l'a jamais dit, c'était évident et il ne le cache pas vraiment.  
- Bon, c'est déjà ça en moins à avaler.  
- Tu vas nous dire de qui maintenant! commença à s'impatienter Hermione, ses yeux brillant d'avidité.  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le savoir?  
- Vas-y, accouche, s'énerva Ginny.  
Mais avant que Sianna n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, Hermione avait bondi de son lit.  
- Je sais, c'est Malfoy!  
- Mais Herm', tu me casses tout mon effet! s'indigna la Serpentarde non sans observer la rouquine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir prit une grosse claque.  
- Mais enfin, 'Mione, Le Malfoy! C'est impossible, pas Harry.  
- Bien sûr que si! De tous les garçons que nous savons gay à Poudlard, lequel est suffisament intéressant pour susciter l'interêt d'Harry. Lequel ne l'a jamais mit sur un piedestal? Lequel a toujours fait fi qu'il soit le Survivant? Et surtout lequel est à la hauteur de la beauté d'Harry? Hein Gin', qui correspond d'après toi à ses critères et qui pourrait de ce fait, ravir le coeur de notre ami? D'autant plus qu'il est difficile dans ses choix! s'écria Hermione.  
- Malfoy, concéda la rouquine du bout des lèvres.  
- Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, Blaise et moi sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait les aider, annonça Sianna.  
- Ca, ça ne fait pas de doute. Ils sont aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre, rajouta Hermione. Tu as sûrement une idée de comment t'y prendre?  
- Oui, d'autant plus que Drake a accepté la proposition de mon frère.  
- C'est vrai? Génial, il est l'espion idéal!s'écria Ginny.  
- Sûr! Ils vont devoir s'entendre... admit la jeune fille brune.  
- Donc, vous êtes d'accord pour nous filez un coup de main?  
- Pas de problème, répondirent les deux jeunes filles en coeur.  
Sianna réfléchit une minute et se dit qu'après tout, elles pourraient peut-être l'aider à amadouer Ron.  
- J'ai un autre truc à vous demander. Les deux griffondors lui firent signe de continuer. J'ai fait un pari avec Blaise et je dois faire en sorte que Ron nous donne un coup de main.  
- Eh ben! Bonne chance! s'excalma Ginny, ça va être dur.  
- Et vous avez parié quoi, demanda Hermione.  
- Une déclaration d'amour devant tous les élèves à la remise des diplômes, si elle a lieu.  
- Prépare toi à prendre la parole, ria Ginny.  
- Je sais, ja sais... Vous m'aiderez au moins?  
- Si je peux me foutre de la tronche de Blaise, alors oui, je veux bien t'aider à embobiner mon frère, répondit la dernière de la famille Weasley.  
- Moi, aussi, de toute façon, il faudra qu'il l'accepte.  
- Merci, les filles. Bon, voici mon plan..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je prend les paris:  
D'après vous qui de Blaise et Sianna va gagner?  
J'écris la suite en fonction du résultat!  
Donc, vous savez quoi faire!  
A plus...


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION** Avant tout, j'ai une déclaration à faire pour ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic chapitre par chapitre. Je viens de faire une modification dans le premier chapitre. J'ai changé l'âge de Sianna. Au lieu d'avoir déjà 16 ans, elle les aura dans l'année en cours, car pour ceux qui savent compter, la probabilité pour que Lily tombe enceinte 2 mois après avoir accouché d'Harry est plus que faible. C'est une question de bienséance! Je suis désolée pour mon erreur de calcul. 

Je répondrai en fin de chapitre aux review qui m'ont été laissée...

**Chapitre 6: Le solstice d'été.**

En cette nuit du solstice d'hiver, nuit de la pleine lune, une étrange brume, légère comme une caresse d'un vent d'automne et scintillante comme une nuit étoilée vint s'abattre sur le château. Un chant étrange, beau et mélancolique amplit les couloirs de Poudlard... Mais il n'y eut que deux personnes pour entendre cette mystérieuse mélopée.  
Une jeune fille, habillée aux couleurs de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, répondit à cet étrange appel, sortit hors des murs du château et se dirigea vers la Fôret Interdite.  
Dans son bureau, un viel homme releva la tête et écouta l'antique mélodie. Il savait ce que ce chant annonçait. Il se leva, sortit à son tour du château et mit ses pas dans ceux de la jeune fille.  
Au coeur d'une clairière, illuminée par la douce clarté de la lune, se tenait un elfe. Rare sont ceux qui virent un de ces êtres dans leur vie. Seuls ceux dont la destinée est de protéger, ont cette chance. La jeune fille et le viel homme n'eurent pas le temps de s'exclamer que la voix, basse et envoutante de l'elfe, s'éleva dans les airs:

_" Pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Lion devra s'unir au Serpent avant le solstice d'été. Celle qui porte en elle le sang de Godric Griffondor devra protéger cette Amour. Il est la Puissance et le Pouvoir. Que celle qui partage le sang de l'Elu, reçoive en cette longue nuit son Pouvoir."_

Une lumière bleutée envahit la clarière aveuglant la jeune fille et le viel homme. Lorsqu'ils purent ouvrir les yeux, l'elfe avait disparu.  
Sans dirent un mot, ils rejoignirent le château.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés dans le bureau du directeur qu'ils brisèrent le silence:  
" C'est quoi encore cette histoire? murmura Sianna.  
- Visiblement, nous avons eu droit à une autre prophétie. Il semnblerait que tu es un rôle particulièrement important dans cette guerre.  
- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué. Pas que je ne veuille pas participer, mais j'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi!  
Les yeux du directeur pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Elle était bien la soeur de Potter, ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
- Bon, de tout façon, c'était prévu, reprit-elle, j'avais bien compris qu'Harry avait besoin de trouvé son âme soeur pour vaincre l'autre abruti. Enfin, j'ai plus qu'à me grouiller maintenant.  
- Comment saviez vous qu'Harry avait besoin d'amour?

- Eh bien, il m'a raconté son histoire de prophétie, le sacrifice de sa mère et le fait que sa puissance magique se décuple quand il est en colère. J'en ai déduit que l'amour pourrait lui permettre d'être suffisament puissant pour envoyer Voldemort en enfer!  
Albus affichait un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Sianna. Elle allait lui poser la question quand:  
- Mais...mais...mais qu'est ce qu'un elfe fait dans ton bureau Albus? lui demanda un des personnages des innombrables tableaux qui tapissaient les murs.  
Le reflexe de Sianna fut de regarder derrière elle mais, quand elle ne vit personne, un doute s'insinua rapidement dans son esprit:  
- Il ne parle pas de moi là?  
Dumbledort ne répondit pas et lui indiqua un miroir.  
!Oo.  
OH.  
MON.  
DIEU!  
Elle ferma les yeux, se massa doucement les tempesn pria tous les saints qu'elle connaissait et regarda de nouveau le miroir.  
- Merde! Com... je ne... Oh mon Dieu! Je suis une elfe, béguéya-t-e'lle, sous le choc ( on peut la comprendre '). Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça! Décidement cette année aura été vraiment pourrie!  
- Vous en êtes sûre? lui demanda malicieusement son directeur.  
Elle rougit légèrement en pensant à Blaise, à Harry et aux amis qu'elle s'était faite en si peu de temps. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait bien quelque part, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle était vraiment à sa place... Calmée par ces pensées, elle s'assit de nouveau face au viel homme.  
- Bon, souffla-t-elle, je fais quoi maintenant? Je ne peux déçament pas me balader avec cette tête là!  
- D'après moi, votre part elfique doit fonctionner comme un animagus. On va essayer quelque chose. Levez vous et pensez très fort à votre forme originelle.  
Sianna se concentra très fort sur son ancien visage. Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi quand sa peau commença à la chatouiller.  
- Bien reprit le directeur, c'est ce que je pensais. A force d'entraînement, je pense que vous pourriez vous transformer sans avoir à vous concentrer autant.  
- Ok, être une elfe, en soi, c'est sympa, mais concrètement ça va m'apporter quoi?  
Le directeur griffona quelques mots sur un parchemin et le lui tendit.  
- Demain, allez à la bibliothèque et demandez ce livre à Mme Pince, il se trouve à la Réserve et parle des elfes. Vous y trouverez sûrement tous les réponses à vos questions. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller retourner vous coucher.  
- Bien, bonne nuit professeur, dit-elle en prenant congé."

"'lut, grogna Sianna, en arrivant à table pour petit déjeuner.  
Blaise haussa un sourcil face à la tête ensommeillée de sa copine.  
- Mal dormie? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.  
- Peu dormi en fait", t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-elle avant de se plonger dans son bol de café. La nuit avait été mouvementé. Un elfe, en plein milieu de la fôret interdite, une prophétie, sa transformation... Ca faisait beaucoup à avaler. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et le regard pétillant que lui lança le directeur, lui faisait définitivement comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle soupira... Pourquoi elle? Qu'avait-elle fait dans ses vies antérieur pour être emmerdée comme ça. Devant les regards inquiets de son petit ami et de son meilleur ami, elle se recomposa son masque d'arrogante gamine:  
" Quoi? Je suis si belle que ça, lança-t-elle.  
- Non, c'est... enfin si mais tu..., béguéya Blaise.  
- Tais toi, tu t'enfonces, Blaise," ricana celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami, Draco.  
Celui-ci d'ailleurs se levait, annonçant l'heure de la prise des cours (ça se dit ça?).

Dans la journée, Sianna réussit à attraper Ron alors qu'il était seul. Il déambulait dans un couloir du 1er étage, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

" Ca va pas de prendre les gens par surprise comme ça! hoqueta-t-il, heureusement que j'ai le coeur solide.  
- Oh, arrête de râler, Ron, t'es pas mort!  
- Presque! Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas entraîner dans une classe vide pour me charier.  
- Non, effectivement, j'ai besoin de toi!  
- ...  
- Tu sais que je suis la petite soeur de Potter?  
- Ben oui, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi on doit garder ça secret, marmonna-t-il.  
- C'est pas la question! Sais tu de qui Harry est amoureux?  
- Harry? Amoureux? Non, je sais pas, m'a rien dit!  
- Ok! Elle se massa doucement les tempes et reprit, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il observait quelqu'un en particulier, je sais pas moi, s'il parle souvent de quelqu'un.  
Ron eut l'air de réfléchir intensement pendant plusieurs minutes. Sianna se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'utiliser cette méthode, il était peut-être plus stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air.  
- Je penserai bien à quelqu'un mais ça me paraît abérrant.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Non, non! Oublie, mon idée est particulièrement idiote, tu vas te foutre de moi.  
- Ben, ce serait pas la première fois, accouche, j'ai pas toute la journée!  
- Mhfifgeg, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, soi dit en passant.  
- Quoi, pas compris!  
- Malfoy.  
- Bien, on est au moins d'accord la dessus.  
- QUOI? J'ai dit ça au hasard!  
La jeune fille rigola doucement.  
- Tu l'as peut-être dit au hasard mais tu as raison.  
- J'y crois pas! Il aurait pu me le dire quand même, pensa-t-il tout haut.  
- Oui, sûr, mais comment aurais tu réagi? Tu l'aurais félicité?  
- Euh.. non, minauda-t-il sous l'intense regard de la Serpentarde.  
- Bien, maintenant il faut que je te racontes quelque chose que seul Dumbledort et moi savons.  
Et elle lui raconta sa nuit. L'elfe, la prophétie et pour être sûr d'être crue, elle se transforma sous le regard ébahi du rouquin.  
- Woua... fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
- D'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider!  
- J'ai besoin d'aide pour mettre Draco et mon frère ensemble et on a jusqu'au solstice d'été. - Tu veux que MOI, je t'aide à foutre Harry avec la fouine?  
- C'est à peu près ça.  
- HORS de question! hurla-t-il.  
- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit, lis bien sur mes lèvres: ON.A.PAS.LE.CHOIX, dit-elle en articulant bien chaque syllabe. Sans ça, Voldemort gagnera! Ron grimça au nom onni. Et moi, personnellemnt, ça ne m'enchante pas du tout. Et puis, Draco est quelqu'un de bien.  
- Malfoy, un gars bien? Hahahahaha, ricana Ron. Tu plaisantes là?  
- Je sais qu'il peut être parfois très blessant et mauvais mais il a été élevé comme ça. Il se doit d'être comme ça vis à vis de son père. Elle s'apporcha doucement de lui. Ron, tu as la chance d'avoir une famille merveilleuse, ce n'est le cas de Draco. Il a été élevé à coup de Crutios, que crois tu que son père lui ferait subir s'il apprenait, qu'au collège, c'est un type adorable. Tu es le premier à savoir qu'un Malfoy se doit de n'être jamais adorable. Il fait ce que son père attend de lui pour avoir la paix. Les paroles de la jeune fille eut l'air de faire son effet sur le coeur de griffondor de Ron.  
- OK, souffla-t-il, je veux bien te croire, ton portait de Lucius est plus vrai que nature. - Merci Ron, Hermione a raison, tu es un type bien et je comprend pourquoi elle t'aime... Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres comme si elle avait trop parlé.  
- Tu as dit quoi? lui demanda le jeune homme.  
- Rien, rien.  
- Sois pas vache, je te files un coup de main si tu me redis ce que tu as dit, Sian!  
- Du chantage, c'est très serpentrad comme attitude ça Mr Weasley!  
_Trop facile_, se dit-elle.  
Sous le regard suppliant du rouquin, elle réitéra sa déclaration. Un sourire éclatant vint dérider le pâle visage du rouquin.  
- En quoi puis je t'aidais, lui demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Je vous en parlerai ce soir, 23h, salle sur demande.  
- Vous?  
- Oui, vous, il y aura Ginny, Hermione, surtout tu dis pas à 'Mione que c'est moi qui est vendu la mèche sinon elle me tue, Blaise et Pansy.  
- Pansy? Je croyais qu'elle aimait la fouine.  
- Non, elle fait ça pour avoir la paix avec son père, elle aussi.  
- Ok, va falloir que je mette mes prégujés sur les Serpentards de côté, c'est ça?  
- Oui, au moins pour le bien de la communauté.  
- Si je le fais c'est pour Harry.  
- Je sais et je t'en remercie. - Bah, de rien... A ce soir alors!  
- A ce soir et surtout, pas un mot à Harry et surtout tu ne changes pas d'attitude avec Draco, ok?  
- Ok". Et il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus.  
_Prépare ton discours mon chéri..._ pensa Sianna, _je viens de gagner mon pari!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Sahada:** Je tiens à te remercier pour ta dernière review. Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur et motivée pour écrire la suite. Souvent je pense que mes histoires ne tiennent pas vraiment la route et je suis très contente que tu penses le contraire. Encore merci.  
**Zaika**: merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. C'est Sianna qui gagne le pari mais je vous reserve une petite surprise pour l'épilogue de cette histoire...bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce nouveau chapitre est pleins de rebondissements plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviexs seront en fin de chapitre. 

**chapitre 7: Le réveillon et ses étonnantes révélations**

Les Serpentards attendaient patiement les retardataires.  
La salle sur demande avait, pour l'occasion, été transformée en un confortable salon. Une pièce typiquement française, la tapisserie mélangeait finement les couleurs des deux maisons, les flammes de l'âtre diffusait une agréable chaleur et la lumière tamisée des bougies, donnait à cet endroit une atmosphère envoûtante où les effluves de la conspiration flottaient...

Sianna perdait patience et commençait à grogner contre les stupides Griffondors sur lequels on peut pas compter quand la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione précédée de Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce, saluèrent rapidement les occupants et s'asseyèrent à leur tour dans le confortable sofa.  
Persuadé que la troupe d'intrigants était au complet, Blaise ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par sa petite amie qui grogna un peu plus fort:  
" Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout?  
- De qui parles tu, ma puce, demanda Blaise, un peu largué.  
- Je pense qu'elle parle de moi, lâcha une voix masculine derrière lui, je suis désolé Sian' mais j'ai eu du mal à me débarasser d'Harry.  
- C'est pas grave, maintenant qu'on est au complet, on va pouvoir commençer, continua-t-elle non sans avoir remarquer la mâchoire fracassé par terre de son petit ami. Bien, je vous ai fait venir ce soir pour vous raconter un truc qui m'est arrivé cette nuit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle répéta son expedition nocturne et se transforma sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes gens présents.

- Eh ben merde! lâcha Pansy, tout dignité envolée.  
- Langague Parkinson, ne put se retenir Hermione.  
- Oh toi... commença à renchérir la jeune fille.  
- LA FERME! s'écria Sianna, on est pas là pour s'engueuler. Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit mais c'est pas le moment de laisser nos querelles intestines prendre le dessus.  
- Si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de dire, ce qui, au départ, ne devait être qu'un jeu entre nous, devient une nécéssité? remarqua fort intelligement le brun serpentard.  
- C'est exact!Il est imperatif pour la survie de notre monde qu'ils se fouttent ensemble.  
Et Hermione, dont les neurones se connectaient et se déconnectaient à vitesse grand V, fit une remarque fort intéressante:  
- Comment être sûr que le Serpent de cette nouvelle prophétie est bien Draco?  
Un blanc s'abattit sur les conspirateurs... Et, à l'étonnement général, ce fut Ron qui apporta un début de réponse:  
- J'ai réléchi toute l'après midi à ce que tu m'avais dit cet après midi et... Est-ce que Draco à une forme animagus?  
Les trois Serpentards ainsi que les deux jeunes filles rouge et or le regardaient intensement, curieux de savoir en quoi cette question pourrait répondre à leur problème.  
- Je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir Weasley, mais non, Draco n'est pas un animagus.  
- Merde!  
- Mais... il connait son animal totem... Il y a deux ans, alors qu'on se faisait chier, on a fait la potion qui permet à chaque sorcier de révéler sa forme animagus et... Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama, j'ai compris! On a pris la prophétie à l'envers!  
Les jeunes filles étaient complètement larguées. A moins que.  
- Tu veus dire que l'animal totem de Draco est le lion? proposa, incrédule Hermione.  
- Et donc celui d'Harry est le serpent? finit Sianna.  
- C'est ça, acquissa Ron. En fait, personne, à part,ne moi sait qu'Harry est un animagus non déclaré et il ne sait même pas que je le sais. Je l'ai surpris cet été alors qu'il s'entraînait et je l'ai vu se transformé en serpent.  
Tout le monde médita sur ces nouvelles données. Réflexion coupée par une Sianna très intéressée par les potions:  
- Je serai curieuse de savoir de savoir quel est ma forme animagus? pensa-t-elle à voix haute. C'est quoi la potion?  
- Sian', loin de moi l'idée de casser ton enthousiasme mais tu es une elfe et si l'autre vieux fou a raison, c'est plus ou moins ça ta forme animagus, déclara la rouquine qui n'avait pas, jusqu'à présent, ouvert la bouche.  
- Mouais, je voudrais essayer quand même"  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer, sûr de leur plan inattaquable.

Le lendemain, tout notre petit monde rentrait fêter Noël en famille. Sianna avait obtenu l'autorisation de ses parents pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec son frère.  
Hermione fut invitée par Ron à passer ces fêtes avec lui, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille.  
Draco, Blaise et Pansy rentraient chez eux, l'esprit bien loin de l'euphorie habituelle de cette période de l'année. Des trois Serpentards, seul Blaise pouvait espérer garder son bras gauche intact. Son père était bien un mangemort mais sa mère désaprouvait son engagement et le soutiendrait s'il refusait la Marque. En tout cas, il priait très fort tous les saints de son répertoire ainsi que Serpentard, Merlin et Griffondor lui-même pour que ce soit effectivement le cas.

La journée du 24 fut consacrée à la préparation du réveillon. La plus part des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devait venir réveilloner avec eux. Sianna supervisait la préparation du repas et Sirius, la décoration. Harry avait pour consigne de s'entraîner. Pas drôle pour une journée de réveillon mais c'était son premier vrai Noël et Sirius souhaitait lui faire la surprise.  
Dans le milieu de l'après midi, Sian' alla trouver son frangin au sous sol, où se situait la salle d'entraînement. Une fois dans la pièce, elle le chercha pendant quelques instants avant de se souvenir qu'il pouvait se transformer et regarda derrière les quelques meubles parsemés dans la pièce, si, au plus grand des hasards, un serpent ne dissimulait pas ses écailles derrière l'un d'eux. En levant un coussin, elle se trouva face à face avec un Mamba bleu-argent adulte. Elle eut un sourire amusé et manqua de se vautrer quand le dit-serpent lui adressa la parole:  
" Que cherches tu? lui demanda le reptile de sa voix sifflante.  
- Je chercher mon frère qui devait s'entraîner ici jusqu'à que je vienne le chercher. Ne l'aurais-tu pas vu par hasard? répondit-elle, jouant le jeu de l'animal au sang froid.  
Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, semblant la regarder perplexe. Le serpent aux incroyables pupilles de jade semblait réflechir:  
- Tu me comprends?  
Sianna ne répondit pas et approcha sa main de l'animal. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il glissa lentement sur son bras et vint nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, et reprit:  
- Tu n'as pas peur de moi? siffla-t-il à son oreille. Un doux frisson parcourat l'échine de la jeune fille qui sourit:  
- Tu as le sang bien chaud pour un reptile... Le dit reptile descendit de son perchoir, boudeur:  
- Tu sais.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Oui Harry. Viens, Sirius nous attend.  
Il reprit sa forme originel mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fiches? Je viens de te dir.  
- Attend, le coupa-t-il, depuis quand parles tu le Fourchelangue?  
- Le Quoi?  
- La langue des serpents.  
- Mais je ne parle pas le.  
- Si, sous ma forme animagus, je t'ai parlé fourchelangue et tu m'as parfaitement compris et répondu!  
- Je sais pas, c'est la première fois que je parle avec un serpent et je n'ai pas fait attention. De toute façon, ce n'est pas important, non?  
- Ce n'est pas important, c'est bizarre.  
- Je vois pas en quoi! Tu le parles bien toi!  
- Oui, mais je tiens cette particularité de Voldemort.  
- Le transfert de pouvoir, c'est ça?  
- Oui.  
- Effectivement, c'est plutôt bizarre, j'en parlerai à Herm', elle aura peut-être une idée! Puis changeant complètement de discution, reptile de mon coeur, on nous attend"  
Bien que perplexe d'une telle découverte, les deux jeunes gens montèrent retrouver Sirius à l'étage.

Harry s'extasiait devant la nouvelle décoration de la maison. Le jeune homme de 17 printemps redevint un petit garçon qui découvre pour la première fois les joie de Noêl.  
Vers 18h, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Harry se fit un plaisir de présenter sa soeur à un Rémus Lupin très surpris de rancontrer la jeune fille. Puis se fut au tour de Tonks, Fol Oeil, Kingsley et quelques autres... La grande surprise de ce début de soirée fut l'arrivée de la famille Weasley au grand complet, accompagnée d'Hermione qui devait, je vous le rappelle, passer le réveillon avec eux. Il ne manquait que Bill à l'appel. Il devait les rejoindre plus tard avec un ami.  
Alors que Sianna était dans la cuisine avec Molly pour fignoler les derniers détails du repas, le loup-garou demanda à la jeune fille qui décidement ressembler beaucoup à James malgré ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, s'il pouvait lui parlait un instant en privé. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de la dite jeune fille.  
La porte fermée, Lupin prit de suite la parole, lui demandant en premier lieu comment elle pouvait être la fille de James et Lily. Celle-ci lui raconta l'histoire à dormir debout que Dumbledort lui avait servi il y a deux mois.  
" Je comprends mieux comment c'est possible. Par contre, cela n'explique pas ton odeur, dit-il pensif.  
- Mon odeur? Je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir, répondit Sianna déconcertée.  
- Je suppose qu'Harry t'a dit que j'étais un loup-garou. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Et bien les loup-garous ont un odorat surdéveloppé. Et ton odeur n'est pas celui d'une humaine. Il huma l'air et reprit, je dirai que tu as l'odeur d'une Veela ou peut-être, il recommença son manège, celle d'une elfe. Pourtant, James et Lily étaient tout ce qui a de plus humain.

La jeune Serpentarde le regarda interloquée.

- Eh bien, en faite, peu de gens sont au courant, mais je suis effectivement une demi elfe. C'est un peu compliqué et un peu long à raconter, je vous conseille de vous assoir. Mais avant tout, cela doit rester secret, vous ne devez le dire à personne, c'est très important.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit et Sian' commença son récit. Elle lui parla de l'elfe, de la prophétie, de Draco et Harry et de leur plan pour les mettre ensemble.  
- Je comprends ce besoin de secret. Si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom apprenait ça, vous seriez en danger. D'autant plus que tu dois ignorer l'étendu de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, je me trompe?  
La jeune fille confirma.  
- Je vais, à mon tour, te raconter une histoire, reprit-il. L'avantage d'être un loup-garou, c'est que les autres créatures qui peuplent les forêts ne se cachent pas de nous, y compris les elfes. J'ai plusieurs fois l'occasion d'assister à leurs fêtes et le grand plaisir de ces êtres est de se raconter des légendes. Généralement, elles n'ont que peu d'intérêt pour les sorciers mais celle-ci ressemble étrangement à ton histoire. Tu connais Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard, la jeune fille hocha la tête, et bien d'après les vieux elfes, ils se seraient liés enfin de proteger le monde sorcier d'une certaine menace. En fait, une nuit, un des plus puissants tisseurs de sorts eut une révélation. Il devait trouver la jeune fille qui serait la gardienne de ce lien. Son âme devait être pur et elle devait être née le jour le plus long de l'année. Il la trouva en appelant son âme par un chant que seuls ceux qui ont le destin de protéger pouvait entendre. Il fit d'elle une elfe afin qu'elle puisse, le moment venu, lier leur âme par delà le temps et l'espace pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour vaincre celui qui menaçait le monde de sa folie. Aucun sorcier ne connait cette histoire, aucun livre sur eux ne fait mention d'un tel acte.  
- Alors je serai la gardienne du lien qui devra unir Draco et Harry, c'est ça?  
- Je pense. D'autant plus qu'Harry est l'héritier de Godric Griffondor.  
- Stop! L'héritier de Serpentard n'est pas Draco mais Voldemort, s'écria-t-elle.  
- Peut-être que si finalement. Voldemort n'est pas l'Héritier direct (1), on peut donc supposer que le sang de Serpentard puisse aussi couler dans le sang des Malfoy. Il faudrait faire des recherches"  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres qui devaient avoir commençé l'apéritif.

Alors que Sianna et Rémus discutaient loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, d'autres invités, pour le moins inattendus, étaient arrivés.  
Dumbledort était finalement arrivé accompagné de la famille Zabini.  
Il n'y eut que Snape pour acceuillir à bras ouvert son ami, sa femme et leur fils. Tout le monde les regardait, méfiant.  
Albus expliqua donc que Mr Zabini, mangemort de son état, était, au même titre que Sévérus, un espion. Hermione et Ron prirent Zabini, chacun par un bras, et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Les adultes suivirent l'exemple des plus jeunes et entraînèrent M et Mme Zabini dans le salon afin de pouvoir faire les présentations. Voyant cela, Albus se permit de sourire et annonça l'arrivée imminente d'un autre espion et de son fils. Il demanda expressement à l'assemblé de lui faire entièrement confiance quand la sonette retentit.  
Sianna et Rémus atteignaient les dernières marches de l'escalier quand Sirius poussa une exclamation de surprise. Juste devant eux se tenait Bill accompagné de:  
" Draco, cria le jeune fille en se jetant sur son camarade de classe"  
Rémus était resté petrifié sous le regard acier de celui qui faisait battre son coeur, Lucius.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1): Il me semble que dans le livre, Voldemort est bien l'Héritier direct de Serpentard, donc j'adapte.

Je sais, Lucius espion, ça fait bizarre mais j'arrive pas à lui donnait le rôle du grand méchant loup.

**lilly.Malfoy**: voici la suite que tu attendais tant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste. Bise

**zaïka**: merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait plaisir que tu suive mon histoire avec assiduité...Bise


	8. Chapter 8

C'est pas vraiment un chapitre. J'avais juste envie de me faire plaisir... Du style, dérider un certain professeur, faire baver un aristo... Une petite tranche de rigolade dans une histoire qui devient de plus en plus sombre... de plus en plus bizarre.  
Je sais pas vraiment où je vais mais j'y cours ' 

**chapitre 8: Interlude, les petites histoires de Noël.**

La première surprise passée, Sianna se présenta très courtoisement au père de son ami, ne laissant pas, de ce fait, le temps à Sirius de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle prit les deux hommes par le bras et entra dans le salon.  
L'animagus referma la porte et s'approcha de son ami: " Elle a du culot quand même, c'est encore ma maison que je sache! râla-t-il alors que son pauvre ami se remettait doucement du choc.  
- Si elle pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance alors faisons comme elle, dit-il sans quitter le grand blond aux yeux de glace.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est Malfoy qui vient de rentrer là, Rémus, pas Merlin!  
- Sirius, lui répondit le loup-garou en plongeant ses orbes dorées dans l'océan des yeux de son ami d'enfance, on doit faire confiance à cette enfant.  
- Mais Moony..., supplia-t-il.  
- Pas de mais qui tienne, tu as bien accepté que Sévérus retourne sa veste, non? lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Sirius rougit sous le sous-entendu et acquissa. Rémus n'avait visiblement pas oublié qu'il en pinçait pour l'ancien Serpentard.

Sianna entra, tout sourire, dans le salon, entourée des deux blonds. Un silence lourd de méfiance suivit cette entrée fracassante. Bill qui avait suivi la prossession essaya tant bien que mal de calmer son père qui manqua de se jetter sur l'espion quand il était entré dans la pièce. Sévérus, ravi d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis pour le réveillon, afficha au grand étonnement d'Harry, un franc sourire.  
D'ailleurs, du point de vue d'Harry, cette soirée allait de surprise en surprise. D'abord, l'attitude enjoué de son professeur de potion. Ca c'était bizarre et après réflexion, il l'aimait bien quand il était comme ça. Il lui avait dit et Snape lui avait répondu très cordialement qu'il ne devait tout de même pas s'attendre à un changement de comportement en cours. Harry avait ri et son professeur aussi... Ensuite, la famille Weasley et Hermione étaient là aussi. C'était une surprise de Sirius... C'était prévu depuis un moment et ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient fait marché, on peut même dire courrir, pendant les deux semaines qui avaient précédé les vacances. Après, Dumbledort se ramène avec une famille de mangemorts en disant que le père était un espion et comble de tout, Hermione et Ron avaient acceuilli Blaise à bras ouvert. D'accord il était le petit ami de sa soeur mais il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses amis avaient lié amitié avec lui. Et enfin, le sommet de la bizarrerie selon lui, Draco et son père arrivaient accompagnés de Bill pour fêter le réveillon. Pas qui s'en plaigne, Harry avait un faible pour le jeune blond. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter son attirance mais il l'avait fait... Mais son père! Il avait du mal mais puisqu'il était là, il valait mieux faire avec et sa frangine avait l'air d'accord avec ça.  
Les salutations furent un peu crispées mais le cri de Sianna quand elle vit son ange brun au milieu de la pièce et qu'elle se jetta dessus, les faisant tomber tous les deux, fit rire l'assemblée et détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère.  
Draco expliqua le pourquoi de la lettre qu'il avait reçu en début de mois, son père lui ayant dit que son courrier était sous étroite surveillance et que "son maître" avait demandé l'héritier Malfoy dans ses rangs.  
La soirée se déroula sans autre surprise, le repas fut une merveille de l'avis de Ron je-suis-un-estomac-sur-patte Weasley, l'alcool, réservé aux adultes, échauffa un peu les sens et vers minuit, au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Harry chercha son parrain an vain. De son côté, Lucius chercha Sévérus pour lui offrir son cadeau mais ne le trouvant pas, en dernier recours, il demanda au jeune Potter s'il ne l'avait pas vu:  
" Exusez moi Harry, n'auriez vous pas vu Sévérus? Harry, surpris que Lucius s'adresse à lui de manière courtoise, mit un peu de temps à répondre par la négative.  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu et mon parrain manque aussi à l'appel.  
Ils se regardèrent, d'abord incrédules puis, avant de faire des conclusion trop hative sur les occupations peu catholiques, selon eux, des deux hommes, Lucius appela Rémus pour avoir son avis:  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sévérus et mon cousin à tout hasard?  
- Je... non.  
Il réfléchit deux minutes et ses yeux pétillèrent. A cet instant, Lucius le trouva beau. Les yeux mordorés brillaient d'une excitation contenue qui le fit frissoné. Cet homme n'avait pas changé. La malice qui enflammait son regard lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ses délicieux souvenirs furent coupés par Rémus lui-même.  
- Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont, **TOUS LES DEUX,** introuvables?"reprit le loup-garou.  
Harry hocha simplement la tête. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis, ils traversèrent le salon en courant, à cet instant, Lucius avait définitivement grillé son côté grand seigneur, et montèrent à l'étage. Ils rallentirent leur pas avant d'arriver sur la pointe des pieds devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius et y collèrent leurs oreilles indiscrètes. De faibles soupirs et quelques gémissements se firent entendre et les trois voyeurs sourirent. Ils retinrent difficilement leur fou rire jusqu'au salon. Alors Lucius reprit son rôle d'aristocrate et annonça à l'assemblée qui les regardait médusée:  
" Si certains d'entre vous ont des présents pour notre hôte ou pour Sévérus, veulliez s'il vous plaît les déposer sous le sapin, ils les ouvriront probablement demain matin"  
Et ils rirent de plus belle. Ce furent Sianna et Hermione qui comprirent en premier ce que Lucius sous entendait et se mirent elles aussi à rire. Il fallut quelques explications, mais finalement tout le monde comprit et fut soulagé d'une si bonne nouvelle. Les réunions seront, à l'avenir, bien plus calme...

Les plus jeunes de la soirée avaient conclu qu'à Poudlard, ils devraient faire comme d'habitude et s'insultaient ou tout du moins s'ignoraient quand ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs du vénérable établissement.  
Pour plus de sureté, les origines de Sianna ne furent divulgués qu'à un petit nombre de personnes de l'Ordre. La mission de la jeune fille était capitale pour l'issue de la guerre et Voldemort ne devait, en aucun cas, apprendre son existence.  
Les hostilités reprirent à bord du Poudlard Express, le jour même de la rentrée. Draco et Harry s'en donnaient à coeur joie, sachant dorénavant qu'aux d'eux n'étaient vraiment sérieux. D'ailleurs, chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient cessé de penser à leur Némésis depuis cette soirée au 12, Square Grimmault...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà, et un de plus.  
J'l'aime bien cette histoire et comme j'ai l'immense chance d'être mère au foyer, je peux écrire aussi souvent que je veux. Donc ça va assez vite... Bande de vénards.  
Encore merci à** Zaïka** qui a définitivement accroché cette histoire.  
Et à **Anlidre **qui vient tout juste de la découvrir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite... bisous.


	9. Chapter 9

Ca y est! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour y parvenir mais j'ai réussi. J'ai pris en compte la remarque de Vif d'or et est donnée moins d'importance à Sianna en me focalisant plus sûr la relation Draco/Harry.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore BONNE ANNEE!

**9ème chapitre: Le plan**

Pendant des semaines, Sian' et Hermione avaient fait beaucoup de recherche sur l'état de la jeune fille et sur les formes animagus. Les deux jeunes filles avaient pensé que le meilleurs de rapprocher les deux ennemis était de les obliger à coopérer ensemble.

Et en quoi avaient-ils besoin l'un de l'autres?

Hermione avait eu sur ce coup, l'idée du siècle. Sian' ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec son animal totem et Draco connaissait la potion révélatrice et Harry pourrait leur enseigner la façon dont devenir un animagus. Elles se mirent donc d'accord et convoquèrent les conjurés dans la Salle sur Demande, un soir de mars.

Le mot fut passé dans la journée et à 23h, Sian', Blaise, Vince, Greg', Hermi, Ron et Ginny se retrouvaient pour comploter.

Ce fut Sian' qui eut l'honneur de leur exposer leur plan:

" Nous avons pensé que si nous les obligions à travailler ensemble, il serait plus facile pour nous de les mettre ensemble. Pour cela, nous suggérons de les harceler pour qu'ils nous aident à devenir des animagii.

Tout le monde réfléchit brièvement et Blaise intervint:

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. Je sais que ça te tient à coeur de savoir quel animal te représente mais si le directeur a raison, tu risques d'être très déçu, mon amour, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Je sais tout ça mais le plus important c'est Harry et Draco, pas moi, lui répondit en souriant.

- Bien, si personne ne voit d'autres objections, je propose qu'on s'y mette dès demain, de mainière à pouvoir commencer le plutôt possible."

Draco ne savait plus où se cacher. Depuis une semaine, ses camarades s'ingéniaientt à le harceler pour qu'il leur apprenne quel était leur animal totem. Un jour, il tuerait Blaise pour avoir parlé et Sianna pour avoir été la première à lui demander devant Pansy qui s'y était mis. Un enfer, depuis une semaine. Pas une heure sans qu'on lui pose cette fichue question.

C'était samedi après-midi et au lieu d'être au stade de quiddiych pour le match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, il déambulait dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour avoir au moins quelques heures de paix.

Se rendant compte qu'il était dans une aile du château qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il se risqua dans une des salles de classe.

La pièce était recouverte d'une couche de poussière telle qu'elle devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. C'était une bonne planque.

Le serpentard jeta un sort de nettoyage et conjura un canapé et une table basse.

Harry courait à perdre haleine depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Dès que Dumbledort avait confirmé que Sianna était sa soeur, il avait su qu'il aurait des problèmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à vouloir absolument devenir un animagus? Depuis une semaine, elle l'emmerdait et voilà qu'Hermione et Ron s'y étaient mis.

Il avait voulu quitté le stade mais sa soeur ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, et par Merlin, elle l'avait suivi. Depuis 10min, il essayait de lui échapper.

Il était entrée dans le château mais Sian' n'en fut pas décourager et au détour d'un couloir, il entra précipitement dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

Par Morgane, qu'elle aimait lui rendre la vie impossible. Harry était une source d'amusement infini pour la jeune serpentarde qui s'évertuait à le rendre dingue. Quand il avait voulu fuir, elle l'avait poursuivi, juste pour l'emmerder un peu plus. Juste pour le plaisir de lui faire pêter les plombs...

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe où il s'était réfugié mais quelque chose en elle l'empêcha d'entrer. Elle se concentra sur la salle protégé par le panneau de bois et elle sentit deux âmes. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfermer avec Draco. Absolument parfait et c'est le sourire au lèvres qu'elle repartit vers le stade.

Harry haletait contre le panneau de bois et quand il fut certain que sa soeur était parti, il soupira et se retourna. Il manqua de faire une attaque quand ses yeux tombèrent dans un océan de glace.

Son fantasme incarné se tenait devant lui, debout, tendu et surpris.

Il soupira, s'excusa de l'avoir déranger et s'appretait à sortir quand Draco le retint:

" Tu peux rester si tu veux, tu ne me déranges pas", lui dit-il d'une voix égale.

Pourtant, il était loin d'être calme. Un Potter essoufflé, en sueur, les joues rosies par l'effort avait de quoi impressionnait ses sens. Mais il réussit tant bien que mal de garder contenance.

Il se rassit sans attendre que le griffondor bouge.

Quand Harry s'assit enfin, il rompit le silence:

" C'est quoi que tu fuyais?

- Ma soeur... répondit piteusement Harry.

- Sian'?

- Hum..., ele me harcèle depuis quelques jours pour que je l'aide à devenr un animagus, Ron et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. Ginny ne m'a encore rien demandé mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Draco éclata de rire. Un vrai, sincère, parfait...

Harry reçut un véritable électrochoc au son crystallin. Dieu qu'il était beau quand il laissait tomber son masque d'arrogance. Il se jura mentalement qu'il ferait tout pour le réentendre. Mais il n'en était pas encore là et c'est grognant qu'il lui demanda la raison de son hilarité.

- Je... Ils... me ...font subir la même chose, répondit-il encore secoué par son rire, les larmes aux yeux.

- Que?

- Une fois avec l'aide de Blaise, j'ai préparé la Potion qui permettait de savoir quel était son aminal totem et il en a parlé à Sian' qui en a parlé à Pansy qui en a parlé à Greg et Vince et depuis ils ne me lâchent plus la grappe. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis enfermé ici au lieu de regarder le match comme tout le monde

- J'aurais dû faire la même chose", râla le grifffondor.

Un confortable silence s'établit entre eux. Ils profitaient simplement de ces quelques instants volés avec l'être aimé.

Harry rompit la douce atmosphère en revenant sur leur problème:

" Je suppose qu'ils ne nous foutrons pas la paix tant qu'ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils veulent, dit-il lassé.

- Hum, répondit Draco sans ouvrir les yeux, se régalant du timbre chaud et légèrement rauque de la voix du griffondor.

- On devrait peut-être leur apprendre finalement. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione pourrait même y arrivait avant les grandes vacances, Sian' peut-être aussi...

- Pourquoi pas, la potion n'est pas trop compliquée et les ingrédients se trouvent facilement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Autant leur apprendre... finit par lâcher le serpentard. ils seront contents et on aura la paix."

Sur cette bonne résolution, ils se regardèrent quelques instants et sortirent de la salle l'un après l'autre pour prévenir leur amis de leur décision.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite, et normalement le reste ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai décidé de finir les fics que j'ai encore en cours.

C'est pas trop tôt, je sais...

Mais bon, qui ne connait pas le symdrome de la page blanche, hum?

Fini la parlotte, je remercie, **lilly.malefoy**, **zaika** et **diabolikvampyr** pour leur petit mot et place à la lecture...

Attention, mini lemon dans ce chapitre... Vous êtes prévenus...

**10ème chapitre:**

Le lendemain soir, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande sur convoctaion de leurs deux leaders.

Draco et Harry avaient accepté de leur enseigner l'art de devenir un animagus et ils avaient décidé de commencer le plus tôt possible, plus pour avoir la paix que dans un vain espoir qu'un des leur puisse y arriver.

Un chaudron ronronnait sur le feu de la cheminée. La potion finissait de mijoter en attendant tout le monde.

Ce fut bien sûr toujours le même qu'on attendit. Ron arriva écheveler, confus dans ses explications. Il semblerait que le professeur Snape ait eu un doute et avait fait une longue ronde du côté de la tour Griffondor et il avait fallu au moins 15min de patience au rouquin pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer.

Un long sifflement se fit entendre alors que les élèves fraudeurs discutaient à voix basse, Sian' dans les bras de Blaise, Hermione caressant distraitement les cheveux de son petit ami et Harry dévorant du regard le blond serpentard qui divisait joyeusement avec Pansy. Celui-ci se leva et sortit le chaudron de la cheminée et servit 8 gobelets, Harry et lui n'ayant bien sûr pas besoin de boire la potion.

Ils la burent chacun leur tour et attendirent patiement que le charme agisse, les paumes tendus vers le ciel.

Le premier servi fut Ron. Une brume argenté se diffusa doucement entre ses mains. Elle se mit à scintiller et au bout de quelques secondes, une forme se précisa. La brume laissa place à une fouine aux poils tous roux qui frottait son museau contre le pouce de sa main.

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire devant la mine dépitée de son petit ami. Le destin lui faisait quand même une drôle de farce et tous les autres suivirent. L'hilarité générale retomba quand Pansy poussa un petit cri. La même brume envahit ses mains et dévoila un superbe aigle qui la transperçait de son regard acéré. La jeune fille sourit et fit un clin d'oeil moqueur au rouquin qui se renfrogna un peu plus.

Tout le monde eut la joie de découvrir son animal, même Sianna eut droit à ce plaisir:

Blaise obtint une panthère, Hermione écopa d'un charmant renard, Ginny sourit devant son cheval, Greg râla face au lézard qui courait sur son avant bras, Vince eut droit à un petit dragon tout rouge et Sianna s'attendrit devant la boule de poils qui ronronnait. Aux creux de ses mains, un chaton ailé étirait ses petites pattes devant lui.

Blaise lui embrassa tendrement la tempe, heureux que sa petite amie ait aussi son animal totem. S'il savait que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait été très malheureuse.

La soirée se termina après qu'ils aient convenu ensemble d'un autre rendez-vous, deux soirs plutard, pour commencer la pratique.

En quelques mois, leurs progrès étaient phénoménaux et vers la fin du mois d'avril, ce fut Ron qui étonna tout le monde.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande pour leur entraînement quotidien.

Harry et Draco leur apprenaient aussi à se battre, espérant secrètement qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin. Il est vrai que Draco n'avait pour l'instant aucun indice quant aux prochaines attaques de Voldemort. Rien n'avait filtré et les jeunes gens espéraient que leurs aînés, infiltrés dans cette bande de dégénérés, auraient de plus amples informations.

Pour le moment, ils étaient tous en train de fêter le succés imprévu du rouquin. Il avait réussi à tenir plus d'une minute sous sa forme animagus. Les deux "professeurs" et les autres se dirent que le Griffondor devait être un animagus depuis sa naissance mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se transformer, d'où son incroyable rapidité à le faire alors qu'il était nul en métamorphose en règle générale.

L'ivresse avait gagné la plupart des élèves et certains étaient déjà partis se coucher.

Ron et Hermione avaient filé en premier, histoire de fêter dignement le succés du rouquin en privé...

Vers minuit et demi, il ne restait dans la Salle que 3 Serpentards, Draco, Sian' et Blaise et un Griffondor, Harry...

Si Harry n'était pas encore parti, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses membres inférieurs et qu'il doutait pouvoir rentrer seul dans son dortoir. Ce qui était aussi le cas de ce pauvre Draco.

Le jeune couple, bien éméché, décida aussi de rentrer dans leur tour pour finir tranquillement leur nuit, demandant au passage au blond, s'ils pouvaient emprunter sa chambre. Draco acquissa, les idées pas trop claires. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Quand l'information atteint le cerveau embrumé du Serpentard, il jura.

Harry était plié de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

Outré d'une telle réaction, Draco se mit à quatres pattes sur le tapis de coussin qui jonchaient le sol et avança sensuellement vers son but. Le rire d'Harry s'étranglea dans sa gorge. L'attitude féline du Serpentard alluma un feu aux creux de ses reins.

Draco avançait toujours, inconscient du trouble qu'il causait, l'esprit trop occupé par sa vengeance. Et sans crié gare, il sauta sur sa victime et le chatouilla.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette torture, Harry demanda grâce. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et sa mâchoire semblait ne plus vouloir revenir à sa place.

Un étrange silence se fit dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry regardait le Serpentard au dessus de lui. Il eut soudain très chaud et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'il réduisait les quelques centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres blèmes de Draco. Le jeune homme répondit ardement au baiser.

Il se laissèrent entraîner par une vague de chaleur qui les embrasa.

Les vêtements furent bientôt plus qu'un petit tas dans un coin de la salle.

Draco dévorait méticuleusement la chair mordorée qui s'offrait à lui sans pudeur...

Il redessina les courbes de son amant du bout de la langue avant d'engloutir la hampe tremblante de désir d'Harry. Pourtant, il ne s'y attarda pas et une fois qu'il la jugea suffisement lubrifié, il se plaça au dessus et lentement, il s'empala. Harry ne put retenir un gémissment de pur extase alors que ce corps l'emprisonnait.

Après quelques va-et-viens d'une extrème tendresse, Harry perdit patience et se redressa, Draco sur ses cuisses et imprima un rythme bien plus violent à leur ébats.

Les gemissements se firent cris, les peaux se couvrèrent de sueur. Harry était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, susurrant des mots sans queue ni tête en Fourchelangue aux creux de l'oreille de Draco tandis que celui ci tentait de garder un point d'encrage pour ne pas chavirer en plantant ses ongles dans le dos du Griffondor.

La délivrance fut presque douloureuse tant la jouissance était extrème. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'offrirent aux bras de Morphée encore unis...


	11. Chapter 11

11ème chapitre:

Les conjurés acceuillirent la nouvelle de la mise en couple de leurs princes avec un certain soulagement. Herm' et Sian' étaient heureuses que leur plan tarabiscotté est fonctionné.

Maintenant ils étaient prêt à acceuillir Voldemort et ses sbires.

Malheureusement, ça ne se passa pas aussi bien.

Le 24 mai, tous les mangemorts furent conviés à une réunion imprévue. Draco partit rapidement suivi de peu par le Maître es potions, Sévérus Snape et Pansy Parkinson.

Sans son amour, Harry avait choisi de passer sa soirée avec ses amis qu'il avait un peu négligé ces deux dernières semaines.

Vers 1h du matin, il retourna à la chambre du préfet, persuadé que celui ci était déjà rentré. Mais il ne trouva personne. Une légère inquiétude le mina mais décida d'attendre avant d'aller prévenir qui que se soit.

Après deux heures d'une longue attente, Harry vit sa patience s'effriter et gagna, anxieux, les appartements du petit ami de son parrain.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta de plein fouet Pansy qui courrait en sens inverse.

Harry voulut l'arrêter dans sa course mais la jeune fille lui fit signe de le suivre et continua sa course. Quand le Griffondor la vit s'arrêter devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau de directeur, la panique l'envahit.

Une fois dans le dit bureau, il ne put se retenir:

" Par Merlin, où est Draco? demanda-t-il paniqué, certain de la réponse qui allait suivre.

- On nous a trahi, lâcha la Serpentarde, en s'affalant dans un fauteuil que le directeur avait conjuré quand il avait vu l'état lamentable de son élève.

- QUOI? hurla Harry, ne me dîtes pas que...

- Non, pas pour l'instant Potter. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais je n'ai pu emmener Draco, son père ou le professeur Snape dans ma fuite. Ils doivent être dans les goêles de Voldemort...

- Bien", fut la seule chose que dit Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il devait sauver son amour. C'est pour cela qu'il se dirigeait vers sa tour. Il devait réveiller Ron et Hermione. Quand se fut fait, il alla trouver Blaise dans son dortoir et lui donna rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande.

Quelques minutes plutard, ils étaient tous réunis.

" Je vous ai tous réveillé en pleine nuit parce que Draco, son père et Snape ont été vendu à Voldemort.

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'assistance. Qui les avait trahi?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Pansy les rejoignit après son entretien avec Dumbledore, chacun retourna cette question dans tous les sens dans son esprit.

Blaise n'arrivait pas à croire la conclusion qui s'imposait à lui. Sa mère n'y était pour rien, c'était sûr, elle ne faisait que suivre son mari. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait soutenu contre son père. Mais son père... Il avait tout à gagner en les dénonçant. Leur petite fête de Noël pour remonter le moral des troupes les avait perdus.

- Ca ne peut-être que mon père..., souffla-t-il le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de Sianna.

Tout le monde le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il avait raison et ils étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion que lui.

- Ok, dit Harry pour casser l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce, maintenant, il faut les sortir de là.

- On veut bien, Harry, s'écria Hermione mais comment on fait. On ne s'est pas où est la résidence de Voldemort et mais si on le savait, on ferait comment pour y aller et surtout pour en sortir avec trois blessés?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à un Sirius échevelé et visiblement très inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il? réussit-il à dire, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Les élèves se levèrent instinctivement, prêt à partir. Harry leur fit signe de s'assoir, l'amant de son parrain était aussi enfermé, ils étaient tous dans le même bâteau.

Pansy lui raconta brièvement ce qu'elle savait et l'animagus s'assit à côté de Ron sans dire un mot, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il releva le nez, son regard brillant d'une rage inassouvie:

- Que fait-on?

- C'est la question qu'on se posait avant que tu n'arrives, Sirius, lui dit Harry, ses yeux brillants de la même rage que son parrain.

Hermione se leva, ballada son regard de l'un à l'autre:

- Cette nuit, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Demain, je ferais des recherches la bibliothèque et vous, vous devriez essayer de dormir surtout toi Pansy, la soirée a dû être très longue pour toi."

Contre toute attente, aucune objection ne fusa et tout le monde sortit. Elle attrappa Harry par la manche de son pull:

"Surtout Harry, ne fais rien sans nous. Demain, nous aviserons un plan d'attaque, ok?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais un mouvement de tête affirmatif rassura la jeune fille.

Vers sept heures du matin, alors que Sirius se préparait pour aller travailler, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le salon. Il se précipita dans la salle de séjour et trouva Sévérus en sang au pied de la cheminée.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapitre 12:**

**GOMEN **! pour le retard...

j'ai eu beaucoup de prob', notement avec mon pc et mon fournisseur internet.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore une fois, je suis désolée...

" Merde... SEVERUS!"

Sirius se précipita sur le corps inconscient et ensanglanté de son amant. Instinctivement, il chercha son pouds. Il soupira de soulagement: il était encore vivant bien que son coeur batte faiblement.

Lentement, il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea le plus prudemment possible vers l'infirmerie. Surtout ne pas lui faire plus mal.

Les quelques élèves qu'il croisa en chemin s'étonnèrent de voir l'état de leur professeur de potion et filèrent, ventre à terre vers la Grande Salle pour propager la nouvelle.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie d'un puissant coup de pied qui alerta Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci entra, prête à réprimander l'élève qui mettait son infirmerie sans dessus dessous de bon matin:

" Par Merlin, Mr Black, qu'est-ce que... Sévérus?

- Je vous prie, aidez le.

- Posez le sur ce lit, je vais l'examiner."

A peine eut-il le temps de le poser, qu'elle le mit à la porte, indifférente aux protestations de l'animagus.

Il se retrouva le nez contre la porte. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, surpris par l'attitude de l'infirmière. C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sianna, Blaise, Pansy, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall.

La sévère professeur de métamorphose s'étonna de l'attroupement:

" Que faîtes-vous ici, vos cours vont bientôt commencer?

Le professeur Dumbledore ne laissa pas le temps aux dits-élèves de répondre.

- Ce n'est rien Minerva, ils sont inquiets pour leur professeur.

Mcgonagall le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir de Sainte Mangouste, section médicopsycomagie. Mais il n'en tint pas compte et s'adressa aux enfants:

- Je vous préviendrais quand nous saurons quelque chose. Maintenant retournez à la Grande Salle.

- Mais profe..., s'indigna Hermione.

- 'Mione, la coupa Sirius, le directeur à raison, ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez ici.

Puis en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son filleul, t'en fais pas, je te tiens au courant."

Malgré quelques tentatives pour rester, les jeunes gens furent bien obligés de repartir à leur occupation studieuse en attendant des nouvelles.

Sirius, qui avait semblé si calme aux adolescents, commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

Le professeur Mcgonagall sourit à cet homme qu'elle avait connu enfant:

- Vous devriez faire comme eux et essayez de vous occupez l'esprit le temps qu'on en apprenne un peu plus.

- Mais, Minerva, je ne...

- Elle a raison, Sirius.

Le ton d'Albus était calme et posé mais son regard ne souffrait pas de refus.

- Bien, j'attendrais de vos nouvelles."

L'animagus se retira, tendu à l'extrème, terriblement inquiet pour son compagnon qu'il aurait aimé revoir avant de partir.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que Sévérus se réveilla. Sirius était déjà revenu à son chevet, incapable d'attendre un signe quelconque de la part d'Albus. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif et il n'avait pu résisté à sa nature profonde.

Tendrement, il lui sourit tout en prenant sa main gauche entre les siennes. Il était heureux de voir les orbes d'onyx se poser sur lui. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

" On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, Black, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, murmura-t-il, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Mmm, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir..., sourit Sirius à son tour.

L'entrée de Dumbledore brisa la douce atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

- Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé mon ami. Comment allez-vous?

- Eh bien, je me suis déjà senti mieux, mais ça peut aller.

Sévérus grimaça légèrement en se redressant en position assisse.

Alors qu'il s'appretait à raconter son histoire, la bande de Potter, frère et soeur, ainsi que leurs amis suivi de peu par le professeur Lupin, déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présent, Sévérus, je vous en prie...

Après un regard noir aux nouveaux arrivants, Sévérus se lança dans son récit:

- Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être méfié dès le début. Nous fûmes tous convoqués à la dernière minute. J'aurais dû écouté mon instinct quand je me suis aperçu que nous étions les derniers arrivés. La coïncidence aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ma trop grande confiance en moi pourrait bien coûté la vie à mon meilleur ami et à son fils. Harry et Rémus frémirent à ses paroles." Un grand silence nous avez accueilli et ni Lucius ni moi n'avons réagi quand Voldemort annonça qu'on avait trouvé des espions. _soupir. _Un autre silence a suivi sa déclaration et il claqua dans ses mains. C'est là que j'ai compris que nous avoins été trahi et je sus rapidement par qui. La fourbe se tenait derrière le trône. Jamais, par Merlin, pas un seul instant je n'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait nous trahir." Chaque personne présente fut étonné de cette révélation. Ils étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion que seul le père de Blaise avait pû les vendre... Blaise blémissait alors qu'une autre possibilité, bien qu'elle lui déchirait le coeur, s'imposait à lui...

- Non...pas..pas elle, souffla-t-il, son regard ampli d'une détresse sans nom.

- Je suis désolé Blaise, lui répondit l'espion allité.

Le jeune homme sortit précipitement de la pièce, accablé par les révélations de son professeur. Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient... Sianna le suivit de peu, comprenant, comme les autres, ce qu'allait dire Sévérus.

- C'est sa mère, Emiria qui nous a trahi. A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas vu son père... Elle avait dû l'achever avant. Pauvre enfant...

- Continuez, s'il vous plaît Sévérus, nous devons savoir la suite pour agir, lui intima le directeur.

- Nous avons tenté de nous battre comme nous le pouvions. Mais le combat était inégal et nous avons choisi de permettre à l'un d'entre nous de fuir. C'est alors que mlle Parkinson s'est transformé en oiseau." Il jeta un regard suspitieux aux adolescents encore présent." Nous lui avons permis de fuir avant de tomber sous le nombre. J'ai été torturé plusieurs heures et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que le père de Pansy est venu m'aider à m'enfuir. Je n'ai pas compris sûr le moment mais il semblerait que son amour filial soit plus important à ses yeux que celui qu'il porte à son maître... Malheureusement je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Lucius et de Draco depuis le combat. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont toujours vivant. Je ne peux malheureusement vous en dire plus... Si! Pour la première fois, jai dû sortir du manoir pour fuir. Je sais où se trouve le repère de Voldemort...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai mis énooooooooooormement de temps à écrire ce chapitre... **GOMEN !**

Je ne peux assurer que les autres suivront de près mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné.

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur...


	13. Chapter 13

Oulalala, j'ai mis un temps fou à update cette histoire, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Quand l'inspiration joue les filles de l'air ben, on peut pas faire grand chose...

Alors je sais que c'est un peu court mais l'action se précipite...

Enfin, vous verez.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

L'Ordre du Phénix fut réuni le soir même.

La révélation de l'emplacement exact du repère ennemi devait être exploité au plus vite.

Les jeunes gens furent aussi invités à prendre part à cette réunion exceptionnelles malgré les sourdes protestations de Mme Weasley.

Seuls les "généraux de l'Ordre" furent convoqués. Ils avaient été trahi une fois, ils ne prendraient pas le risque que cela se reproduise.

Les plus dignes de confiance se trouvé à présent dans le bureau du directeur:

Mr et Mme Weasley, leurs fils, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux, Tonks, Kingsley, les professeurs au grand complet et les adolescents: Harry, Sianna, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Vincent et Gregory.

Sévérus exposa rapidement tout ce qu'il savait du château. Son emplacement précis, les plans, la situation de la "salle du trône", celle des cellules...

Chaque couloir, chaque fenêtre, chaque passage secret que l'espion avait référencé, prenait vie sur une espèce de maquette...

Ils auraient bien plus de facilité à évoluer en terrain ennemi s'ils connaissaient les lieux.

Ils espèrent juste que Voldemort avait suffisement confiance en ses tortures pour ne pas déménager.

Les hypothèses de sauvetage les plus farfelus furent émises.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, intégrant les sorts de protection et d'inviolabilité, le nombre probable de gardiens, l'emplacement de leur compagnon... Tout.

Il lui faudrait bien plus qu'une soirée pour mettre au point quelque chose qui tienne la route.

Il y avait trop de paramètres à prendre en compte...

Et la possibilité que ce sauvetage vire en bataille finale, était non négligable et dans ce cas précis, s'ils intervenaient avant le 21 juin, ils courraient à leur perte et Dumbledore le savait.

Ils devaient, soit être d'une discrétion absolue, soit attaquer en force.

La réunion exceptionnelle prit fin sans réelle décision laissant Harry bouyant de rage. Rémus semblait bien plus calme mais il n'en était pas moins dans le même état que lui.

* * *

Une semaine passa dans une atmosphère difficilement respirable à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient au courant de l'enlèvement de leur camarade et de leur professeur. 

Les Serpentards se firent encore plus soudés que jamais derrière le trio de tête, maintenant que leur prince avait disparu.

Cette semaine permit en tout cas à Sianna, Blaise et Pansy d'établir qui serait près à prêter mains fortes en cas de combat.

C'était l'avantage de leur maison. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs clans comme on pouvait le voir dans les autres maisons. Il y en avait qu'un seul avec un système hiérarchique proche d'une meute de loup et là, c'était le chef même de cette meute qui avait été touché. Bien sûr quelques mâles en quête de pouvoir avait tenté de se servir de cette faiblesse pour s'emparer de la tête mais les lieutenants de Draco veillaient et certains apprirent à leur dépend que Sian', qu'ils connaissaient que depuis un an pouvait être tout aussi dangereuse que Pansy ou Blaise. Cela avait calmait les ardeurs des plus téméraires et fait rentrer dans les rangs les indécis, tout en donnant un peu plus de travail à la pauvre infirmière qui avait bien du mal à gérer le professeur de potion.

* * *

Le 31 mai au soir, Hermione convoqua ses amis. Elle en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait absolument sortir Draco de là avant la Grande Bataille. 

Alors que chacun s'installait, elle commença:

" J'ai fait pas mal de recherches et ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Il fuat que Draco soit sur pied pour la bataille et le lien final.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds:

- De quoi parles-tu 'Mione?

Zut, après la formation de leur couple, ils avaient oublié de mettre Harry et Draco dans la confidence.

Elle le fit sans attendre, il n'était plus temps de se sentir gênée...

Harry en fut complètement abasourdi et en oublia même dans vouloir à sa soeur et ses amis pour ne lui avoir rien dit.

- Le fait est, reprit-elle, que nous ne savons toujours pas sous quelle forme se lien se manifestera et si Draco n'est pas en état, cela pourrait échoué, pire entraîné sa mort et de ce fait, notre défaite...

- Et que proposes-tu? demanda Sianna.

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite à son amie et se tourna vers son compagnon:

- Combien de temps restes tu transformer maintenant Ron?

- Je sais pas trop mais presque une bonne heure... Pourquoi?

- Ca devrait être suffisant. Il faut que nous descendions voir Sirius et le professeur Snape. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux..."

* * *

" C'est ABSOLUMENT hors de question Mlle Granger, je ne vous aiderais pas dans cette folie! 

- Mais professeur, essaya d'intervenir Pansy, nous...

- J'ai dit NON!

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans les cachots.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas sorti sa dernière carte.

- Croyez-vous professeur que nous avons réellement besoin de vous? Il me suffirait juste de faire quelques recherches de plus pour me passer de vous. Seulement du temps nous en n'avons pas et nous n'avons pas à le CHOIX!

Tous les autres regardaient Hermione comme si elle était devenu subitement un troll, elle faisait nin plus ni moins du chantage au terrible maître de potions de Poudlard...

- Bien, Mlle mais je ne ferais rien sans l'accord du directeur."

'Mione jubilait, elle avait réussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron fut soumis à l'entraînement intensif par un Harry complètement survolté. Il était leur chance, il ne devait pas se louper. 

Au grand désespoir du maître de potions et à la surprise générale, Dumbledore accepta la proposition d'Hermione.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison et aucune idée permettant d'éloigner les adolescents de cette folie ne lui était venue.

Sévérus fut donc contraint de fabriquer la potion que la demoiselle lui demandait et Sirius fut en charge de mettre au point un Portoloin à partir des souvenirs que Snape avait gardé de l'endroit d'où il avait transplané.

Ils ne leur manquaient qu'une seule information qui arriva deux jours plutard.

_" L'ennemi n'a pas changé de repère. Toujours en place. Bill"

* * *

_

Plus la nuit fatidique approchait, plus l'angoisse montait.

Ron n'en menait pas large. C'était la 1ère fois pour lui qu'il était sur le devant de la scène. Il avait toujours été dans l'ombre d'Harry et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça jusqu'à maintenant. Il comprenait son ami qui était constement devant en pleine lumière...

C'était difficile à gérer...

Mais il était un griffondor, il serait à la hauteur des espérances de sa compagne et de ses amis.

Au crépuscule du 7 juin, ils se rejoignirent dans une petite clairière dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ron embrassa légèrement Hermione avant de suivre son destin.

* * *

L'opération Sauvetage était lancé...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que votre attente fut récompensée.

J'attends vos critiques et encouragements avec impatience.

Sur ce,

A bientôt,

Noan


	14. Chapter 14

**GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!! GOMEN!!!**

**J'ai un retard de dingue sur cette histoire mais comme promis, voici la suite et la fin viendra beaucoup plus régulièrement à présent ( je sais, je l'ai déjà dit mais la dernière fois, le plan des derniers chap' n'étaient pas fait!!)**

**Bref, je ne vous promets pas un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais à peut-près toutes les deux ou trois semaines maximum !!**

**Un gros bisou à Mambanoir parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai repris un intérêt pour HP ( bravo ma miss, j'adore tes histoires, continues comme ça!!!) et à Siashini-san pour sa correction en express!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14:**

-

-

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ron pour que le malaise causé par le portoloin se dissipe et se rendre compte de sa position.

D'abord il ne vit que des arbres mais en se tournant, il eut un brusque recul. Devant lui, comme attirant les ténèbres, un immense manoir aux pierres grisâtres et aux fenêtres barrées de grilles de métal s'élevait, menaçant au milieu d'une clairière, ceinturé d'une épaisse forêt au bord de laquelle il était arrivé.

Pendant une longue minute, il hésita.

Cet endroit respirait le chaos, la mort, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à mourir mais l'image de ses amis morts d'angoisse, d'un Harry fou d'espoir lui donna la force de dépasser sa propre peur et il se transforma.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fouine rousse avec une petite fiole autour du cou traversait à toute allure l'étendue d'herbe qui la séparait du manoir. Sans s'arrêter, il passa à droite et une dizaine de minutes après être arrivé, Ron entra dans le ventre de la bâtisse.

-

Il souffla un moment, pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité ambiante.

En essayant de se souvenir du plan qu'Hermione lui avait fait apprendre par coeur, il devait aller tout droit pendant une vingtaine de mètres puis bifurquer à gauche où il trouverait au fond du couloir l'escalier qui menait aux cellules des prisonniers.

Ron se mit à courir aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient tout en jetant d' incessants coups d'oeil tout autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait.

Mais il n'était pas arrivé à la bifurcation qu'il entendit des voix se rapprocher. Il eut un instant de panique avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil l'ombre salvatrice d'un renfoncement de porte.

Sans perdre une seconde il s'y cacha et attendit, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Les voix se rapprochèrent suivies de pas lourds.

Ron retint sa respiration quand deux mangemorts passèrent devant lui.

Il patienta le temps que les bruits s'étouffent, tendit l'oreille encore quelques secondes et jugeant tout danger immédiat écarté, Ron reprit son chemin.

-

Il arriva sans trop de mal, juste deux autres groupes de deux, sûrement des tours de ronde, au 1er escalier.

Ron eut un temps d'arrêt devant le trou noir béant qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Encore une fois il sentit ce besoin impérieux de se mettre à l'abri et de ne plus bouger mais il secoua la tête et s'élança, tête baissée.

Très vite, sa vue s'ajusta et il put de nouveau distinguer les murs et les marches.

Au bas de l'escalier, il devait prendre à droite puis la deuxième à gauche où, sur sa droite il trouverait un autre escalier qui le mènerait tout droit à la cellule de Draco.

-

A Poudlard, Sianna avait pris son frère entre ses bras tandisqu'Hermione serrait très fort les doigts de Pansy et quand Harry avait commencé à psalmodier une prière à Merlin pour protéger son ami et son compagnon, Sianna s'était transformée en elfe.

D'un regard, elle avait fait comprendre à Dumbledore qui l'observait qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais celui-ci lui sourit et l'encouragea à faire de même que son frère d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Une forte concentration magique se forma autour des enfants Potter et les autres sorciers présents pouvaient la sentir fluctuer vers l'extérieur, probablement vers Ron et Draco.

-

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione desserra sa prise sur les pauvres doigts de Pansy et rejoignit Sian' et Harry.

L'aura changea légèrement de couleur et prit en puissance.

En quelques instants, les autres adolescents présents, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Vincent et Greg, se joignirent à eux pour aider leurs amis et leur donner un peu de cette force qui naissait de leur amitié, de leur amour.

Minerva n'avait jamais vu une telle manifestation et s'en trouva émue qu'un tel lien puisse exister entre ces adolescents qui, un an plus tôt, ne se seraient jamais adresser la parole sans s'insulter.

Cela prouvait bien qu'on pouvait encore avoir confiance en l'âme humaine.

-

Ron avait réussi à se cacher dans une cellule vide alors qu'il avait entendu plusieurs pas rapides qui arrivaient derrière lui.

Si au départ il n'avait pas trop paniqué, son taux d'adrénaline monta en flèche quand il entendit une voix sifflante.

Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle passait juste à quelques mètres de lui et si jamais il se rendait compte de sa présence, Ron n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait s'en suivre.

Ce furent les plus longues secondes de toute sa vie.

Jamais, dans toute la conception du plan, il n'avait songé qu'il pourrait croiser Voldemort.

Il avait bien failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Ron songea un instant qu'il devrait peut-être accélérer le mouvement. Il n'était pas dit qu'avec toutes ces émotions, il arrive à rester sous sa forme animale longtemps.

-

Il sortit le museau, huma l'air moisi ambiant et ne distinguant pas d'odeur suspecte, il se faufila hors de la pièce et fonça vers celle de Draco qui était juste à quelques mètres.

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le hurlement de douleur glaça Ron sur place.

Il avait encore la queue dans la cellule qui l'avait protégé. Il ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'origine du cri.

Il venait tout droit de la cellule de Draco.

Il était arrivé quelques minutes trop tard. Il se força pourtant à attendre malgré les cris et les gémissements qui ne cessaient d'emplir les sous-terrains, il devait se rendre compte par lui-même de la mort du compagnon de son meilleur ami.

Et peut-être que... Si les Dieux étaient avec eux...

-

A Poudlard, Harry, étroitement lié à Draco par le lien magique qu'ils avaient tous créé, hurla de douleur.

Devant les yeux éberlués de ses amis qui gardaient tant bien que mal le contact et leur concentration, la chemise d'Harry vola en éclat, lacérée de toutes parts. Ils pouvaient voir de longues traînées rougeâtres se dessiner sur la peau du Griffondor.

Sirius et Rémus voulurent le secourir mais Dumbledore les arrêta.

« C'est la conséquence du lien. Voldemort doit torturer Draco et Harry encaisse une partie de la douleur que ressent Draco. Si nous cassons le lien, Draco pourrait ne pas y survivre.

- Mais Harry ?!!

- Je ne prends pas la responsabilité de tuer Draco pour sauver Harry, annonça Rémus. Je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux. »

Le maraudeur regarda son ami et acquiesça. Harry serait désespéré.

-

Les nerfs de Ron étaient sur le point de craquer.

Chaque cri lui arrachait le coeur. Il était à crier de concert pour évacuer la tension accumulée au creux de son estomac quand un silence lourd tomba.

La respiration de Ron se coupa nette, celui-ci attendant, figé, la suite.

Qui ne vint pas.

La torture semblait avoir cessé.

Sa réflexion fut confirmée par les pas accompagnés de rires gras qui passèrent devant la cellule où il était toujours caché.

-

Les convulsions d'Harry stoppèrent aussi subitement qu'elles avaient commencé.

Son parrain se jeta sur lui et contrôla sa respiration. Elle était faible mais régulière et son coeur battait vite mais de façon régulier, lui-aussi.

Rassuré, il laissa les enfants s'occuper de leur ami qui se resserrèrent autour de lui comme une armée prête à le défendre.

-

Quand le silence fut de nouveau total, Ron risqua une patte dehors. Puis une deuxième et enfin le reste tout en avançant prudemment, on ne savait jamais.

Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un revienne à présent.

Pris d'une furieuse envie de bouger absolument et de sortir de là le plus vite possible, il courra jusqu'à la grille où il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui, Draco gisait au sol, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux et sa peau, lacérée à de trop nombreux endroits, était couverte de sang frais et coagulé, signifiant que ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu'il subissait la torture.

Ron serra les dents pour juguler la colère noire qui menaçait de le submerger et fit ce pour quoi en l'avait envoyé.

-

Il trottina jusqu'à Draco et lui chatouilla le visage avec son museau.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres tuméfiées de Draco, rassurant Ron.

Il était toujours vivant.

Il n'avait que très peu de temps.

Ron reprit sa forme normale et administra la potion à Draco.

Il fallait faire très vite à présent, sa transformation avait dû alerter tout le manoir et dans peu de temps, il y aurait toute une armée de mangemorts dans les caves.

Draco manqua de recracher la potion mais une fois celle-ci avalée, il commença à se transformer.

-

Quand la potion eut fait son effet, un lion en miniature bagnait dans le sang à la place de Draco.

Ron hallucinait un peu.

Hermione lui avait un peu expliquer le principe de cette potion: elle permettait à un animagus de prendre sa forme animale mais en tout petit.

A l'origine, cette potion avait été créée par un marchand de jouets pour amuser les plus jeunes animagii.

Ron songea à celui qui l'avait créée. S'il avait su que grâce à sa potion, on allait réussir à sauver le monde, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru.

Sans attendre son reste, Ron se transforma à son tour, attrapa Draco par le collet et fuit de cet endroit sordide.

-

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre même si je doutes qu'il soit à la hauteur de l'attente subie...**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cette fois-ci, j'ai tenu ma promesse !!**

**Voilà donc le nouveau chap et la suite des péripéties de Ron et Draco!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 15:**

-

-

Le coeur de Ron battait à tout rompre.

A ce rythme, je vais jamais sortir d'ici vivant, pensa-t-il, alors que, à peine avait-il franchi la grille de la cage de Draco, qu'un autre groupe de mangemorts avait fait éruption dans les sous-sols.

Heureusement, Voldemort n'était pas avec eux, Ron doutait qu'il ait une deuxième chance de passer inaperçu, la potion de dissimulation magique que Snape lui avait fait boire avant de partir commençait à perdre ses effets.

Il avait juste eu le temps de rebrousser chemin, attendant qu'ils les trouvent tous les deux transformés mais étonnamment personne n'entra dans la cellule mais le grincement d'une autre grille lui indiqua qu'il y avait un autre prisonnier.

Dans toute cette histoire, Ron en avait presque oublié Malfoy senior, lui aussi prisonnier, l'esprit trop occupé par le sauvetage de Draco et sa propre survie.

Son âme de Griffondor se réveilla et, laissant Draco, toujours sous la forme d'un lionceau miniature, dans un coin de la pièce, le rouquin jeta un coup d'oeil dehors.

-

Pendant une seconde qui sembla durer des heures au jeune homme rien ne se passa.

Ron regarda à droite, à gauche et finit par sortir de sa planque pour aller voir où ils étaient passés. Il était hors de question de sortir d'ici tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu l'escouade de Mangemorts regagner le rez-de-chaussée.

Il passait prudemment devant la cellule mitoyenne de celle de Draco quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Ron remercia sa pratique du Quidditch pour avoir eu le réflexe de prendre ses pattes à son cou sans demander son reste.

Il poussa juste la porte le temps que le groupe s'éloigne un peu. Quand le bruit des pas s'étouffèrent un peu, il sortit de nouveau le museau et il put voir deux mangemorts traîner un homme entre eux dont les cheveux longs blond ne faisaient aucun doute sur son identité.

Le rouquin eut une pensée désolée pour le jeune homme, plutôt le minuscule félin, inconscient à côté de lui et à son professeur de DFCM, Rémus.

Mais il était plus que temps de mettre les voiles!!

Dans quelques minutes Draco reprendrait sa forme humaine et Ron ne pourrait plus le sortir de là.

Rapidement, il attrapa le petit lion par le cou et prit la poudre d'escampette tout en essayant de ne pas se tromper dans le chemin du retour.

-

Tous ces sombres couloirs se ressemblaient et Ron crut qu'il allait devenir fou à force de tourner en rond.

Par Merlin que ça pouvait être long quand on avait de petites pattes...

Quand pour la 3ème fois, il repassa devant la cellule où il avait trouvé Draco, il jura entre ses dents.

Essayant de ne pas céder à la colère qu'il sentait doucement mais sûrement monter, Ron posa son train arrière au sol et déposa Draco devant lui.

Il inspira profondément et refit mentalement tout le trajet aller.

Alors d'abord il avait tourné à droite... heu non à gauche puis il avait pris l'escalier puis à droite - ou est-ce à gauche ?- ... non à droite, il en était sûr, après la 1ère...non la 2ème à gauche, encore un escalier et il l'avait trouvé.

Donc logiquement, il avait juste à faire le chemin inverse.

C'était là qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait pris le mauvais escalier pour remonter...

Ni une ni deux, Ron reprit Draco et fila à toute vitesse vers ce qu'il espérait être leur liberté.

-

Quand il aperçut le soupirail par lequel il était rentré, un grand vacarme sembla secouer le manoir.

Ron redoubla de vitesse, persuadé qu'ils avaient enfin découvert la fuite de Draco ou alors c'était la potion qui n'agissait plus et qui avait déclenché une alarme.

Mais le rouquin était à mille lieux de se poser la question.

Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la courte distance entre le soupirail et lui s'était muée à vitesse grand V en une frénétique angoisse, les quelques mètres restants lui parurent s'étirer à l'infini.

A bout de souffle, ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, manquant Ron de peu un bon nombre de fois.

Le jeune homme priait tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas pour s'en sortir vivant.

Il cavalait toujours, slalomant entre les Doloris et autres Stupefix avec habilité, refusant obstinément de tourner la tête pour voir où étaient ses poursuivants.

Jamais l'expression « courir à en perdre à haleine » ne lui était apparu si justifiée. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il n'avait qu'une envie, ouvrir en grand la bouche pour inspirer profondément mais Draco ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité.

La douleur commençait à s'insinuer partout, lui arrachant des larmes alors qu'il continuait de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait suppliant son propre corps de ne pas le lâcher.

-

A bout de force, Ron dut se résoudre à reprendre sa forme humaine s'il voulait avoir l'infime chance d'atteindre la forêt où Bill devait les attendre avec un portoloin qui les mèneraient directement dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il supplia qui de droit de lui accorder un petit miracle avant de se retransformer, contraint et forcé.

De nouveau sur ses pieds, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et enfourna Draco dans sa poche et reprit sa course folle vers le couvert des arbres.

Il pleura presque quand il y arriva sain et sauf. Il courut encore jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour ne trouver personne.

Il n'y avait PERSONNE!!!

Pas de Bill.

Pas de portoloin...

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard, à une centaine de mètres à peine du repaire de Voldemort, avec des mangemorts à son cul et un blessé grave dans la poche...

ET IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE !!!!

La colère et la rage de vivre lui firent oublier un instant sa fatigue et il se retourna, droit et sa baguette en main, attendant de pied ferme ses adversaires.

Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Weasley tombera sans se battre.

Il y eut un long silence à peine perturbé par quelques animaux sauvages.

Tous les sens de Ron étaient en éveil, attendant le moindre signe d'attaque et il manqua la crise cardiaque quand son frère apparut enfin, courant lui aussi, un objet à la main en hurlant.

« ROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! »

Le jeune homme esquissa un geste vers lui mais il s'arrêta, son frère lui balançait ce qu'il tenait.

Ron n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le portoloin s'activa.

-

Le portoloin doucha la colère de Ron et ses muscles irradièrent brusquement de douleur. Le jeune homme fut incapable de le supporter, la dernière heure avait été trop éprouvante, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-

Hagrid sourit franchement quand il vit apparaître Ron et Draco, de nouveau lui-même mais il déchanta vite en voyant l'état du jeune Serpentard.

Comprenant qu'il fallait faire vite, le demi-géant les installa sur un sombral et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

-

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry, toujours au creux des bras de ses amis, émergea doucement.

Sianna se pencha sur lui:

« Ca va? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille allait lui en demander la raison quand Hermione l'en empêcha.

Elle était à la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes déjà, guettant le retour de son petit-ami.

« Ils sont là!!! Tous les deux!! »

Tous ensemble, Harry aidé par Blaise et Greg, ils rejoignirent le héros du jour ou plutôt de la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Hagrid venait juste d'arriver.

Hermione se précipita vers Ron, toujours inconscient.

« Par Merlin... » Murmura-t-elle.

L'infirmière posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley est juste mort de fatigue. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et une potion contre les courbatures et il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

Merci. »

Harry, lui avait très bien compris que Draco était dans un très sale état au vu même de ce qui lui était arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande mais le voir si pâle, couvert de bleus et de lacérations lui vrilla le coeur.

Il ne dit rien ni ne montra sa profonde détresse et il s'assit doucement sur le lit où reposait le Prince des Seprentards.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres trop blêmes.

Il aurait voulu rester avec lui mais un cri le fit se redresser.

« Par Merlin Harry!! Ton dos!!! »

L'infirmière examinait la peau lacérée du Griffondor.

« Ce n'est rien Mme.

C'est ça!! Bougez pas, je vais chercher de la crème cicatrisante. »

Harry sourit doucement.

Malgré son état, il était extrêmement soulagé de retrouver Draco en vie.

-

Après avoir été soigné, Harry et les autres ( Sirius compris), furent envoyés au lit par une Pomfresh énervée par tout ce monde autour de ses malades.

-

-

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	16. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


End file.
